Après guerre
by letOileperdu
Summary: Un après guerre difficile et different de ce qu'ils avaient imaginés . Cohabitation forcé c'est Hermione qui comte ce temps d'après guerre assez difficile. DMHG
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Je suis là dehors, seule évidemment, pourquoi me serais-je encombrée d'une idiote ou même d'un idiot pour contempler cette merveille, non pas que je sois seule tout le temps, surtout ne ce moment où la cohabitation est plus que primordiale, mais moi j'aime regarder ce paysage seule, sortir de cette maison étouffante quoique trop silencieuse, dans laquelle baigne la douce odeur le l'inquiétude. Je suis donc là, il est trop tôt ou peut-être trop tard, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je regarde le paysage, les fleurs semblent fanées ou couchées par le froid peut-être, c'est vrai qu'il fait froid. Je commence à faire demi-tour pour rentrer dans "notre maison" quand je vois Severus avançant vers moi, il n'a pas l'air en pleine forme, il semble inquiet, perturbé, préoccupé peut-être, triste aussi.

« Hermione que fais-tu dehors ?  
- Je...Je...Et toi ? D'où viens-tu ?  
- Je...Je...J'ai un service à te demander.  
- Lequel ? Si c'est de prendre encore quelqu'un c'est non nous sommes déjà huit et les jumeaux arrivent demain et prendront la dernière chambre.  
- Ils ne viendront pas Hermione.  
- Ils...Ils ne leurs est rien arrivés au moins ?  
- Non ne t'inquiets pas ils m'ont aidés sur une mission disons un peu particulière et ils sont rentrés auprès de Molly qui devient folle de l'absence d'Arthur, mais Hermione je voudrais te confier une personne. Il n'y a qu'à toi que je fais confiance.  
- Je la connais ?  
- Oui.  
- Fille ?  
- Oui.  
- Une Griffondor ?  
- Non...Non Mione c'est une Serpentard.  
- Hors de question tu sais très bien mon point de vue sur ce sujet Sev n'insiste pas .  
- Hermione s'il te plait on aura qu'à dire que cette histoire de dette ne tien plus.  
- Je n'aurais plus aucun service à te rendre ?  
- Si un seul en plus de celui-la et ce sera fini, je n'utiliserais plus comme excuse le fait que je t'ai sauvée d'une mort certaine.  
- Bon d'accord. Qui est ce ? Et pourquoi vient-elle avec nous si c'est une Serpentard ? Je suppose qu'elle fait parti d'une noble famille de noble mangemort non ?  
- Oui c'est exact, mais elle c'est retournée contre papy Voldy dès le début de la guerre et nous l'avons retrouvées au manoir Lestrange avant-hier. Elle à passé c'est deux derniers jours à l'hôpital auprès d'un camarade qui, selon les dires de la Miss, l'a sauvée en prenant tout les coups pour elle.  
- Un vrai Gentleman ! Ca se perd de nos jours, je croyais qu'il n'y avait que toi pour secourir les demoiselles en détresse Sev.  
- Que veux-tu j'ai trouvé plus héroïque que moi.  
- D'ailleurs tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui est cette mystérieuse demoiselles en détresse ?  
- C'est ...C'est Miss Parkinson ma belle.  
- Heureusement que j'ai une dette envers toi Severus parce que...parce que... »

Je ne pus finir ma phrase quoique je ne sache guère que répondre à mon ami mais un poids bloque ma gorge, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer comme ça m'arrive si souvent en se moment sous le poids du stresse, de la colère, de cette après guerre. Mais aussi de cette vie que je menais bien malgré moi. Je tousse beaucoup, énormément même, je crache un peu de sang comme toujours qu'importe tant que j'arrive à lui cacher, à leurs cacher .

« Tu...Tu vas bien Hermione ?  
- Très...Désolé le froid sûrement...Tu ne veux pas rentrer ?  
- Je n'ai guère plus le temps, Miss Parkinson arrivera vers dix heures cela te convient-il ?  
- Oui très bien je te laisse, je vais aller me doucher puis préparer le petit déjeuner afin d'accueillir Parkinson comme il se doit parmi nous.  
- Soit gentil avec elle s'il te plait, elle ne se souvient pas de tout alors ne la brusque pas. Elle a eu un grand choc tu sais, ça doit faire cinq mois qu'elle était enfermée, toi aussi, tu sais ce que c'est Hermione.  
-Je sais et je sais aussi que je ne voulais pas de la pitié des gens Severus, le plus dur après des épreuves comme celle-ci c'est le regard des autres.  
- C'est pour ça que tu ne leurs a rien dis ?  
- Oui.  
- Porte toi bien ma Hermione.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Je me retourne donc et me dirige vers une maison sur un étage blanche , la maison la plus simple qui puisse exister , c'était là notre refuge en attendant que tout les fidèles de notre chère papy Voldy soit enfin arrêtés et mis à Azkaban comme il se doit . Mais pour le moment régnait une atmosphère pire que celle qu'il y avait eu lors de la guerre, car les fidèles voyant leur maître tomber ne se sont pas rendu comme nous l'espérions mais on au contraire continués de tout dévaster en se cachant pour causer le plus de perte avant qu'ils tombent eux aussi. Beaucoup de quartiers avaient ainsi été détruits, anéantis. Les fidèles frappaient au hasard, comme ils le voulaient. Ils ne choisissaient pas de victime précise, ils tuaient juste le plus possible. Le ministère pour lutter contre ça avait mis à notre disposition des maisons dans les quelles il fallait s'entasser un maximum. Je vis en se moment avec Ginny, Ron et Harry bien entendu mais aussi d'autres personnes tel que Luna qui avait tout perdu ou des jeunes que je n'eu le temps de connaître à l'école, comme Celina et Warick Serdaigle tout deux et fort agréables, mais dernièrement une jeune fille, Sofia, Poutsoufle et fille de mangemort, nous avait rejoint par sécurité. Cette simple maison était une forteresse dont j'étais la gérante, bien malgré moi. Je fis donc le petit déjeuner comme tous les matins après une douche glaciale, l'eau chaude brûlant encore trop mes blessures trop ressentes. L'heure défila, dix heure arriva et la brunette fit son apparition, elle était dans un salle état.

« Euh...Parkinson ça...ça va ?  
-Oui merci, je...j'ai passé la nuit à l'hôpital et ... euh ... j'ai…  
-C'est pas grave, tu veux te doucher ? Tu as des affaires ? Tu en veux ?

J'avais du dire quelque chose de mal car Parkinson partie en larme. Elle tomba dans mes bras et me serra fort elle me dit entre deux sanglot :  
-Merci d'être gentil, tu es tellement ... tellement merci Granger.  
-Hermione, tu sais tu peux m'appeler Hermione, tu vas vivre avec nous alors autant s'habituer les uns au autres non ?  
-Oui merci

Et voila encore une bonne action de la fille faible que je suis, mais ses yeux imploraient tellement fort au secours, je suis faible Severus le sait c'est pour ça qu'il me l'a confié je la prend par la main, passe par ma chambre, qui est plus une pièce aménagée pour dormir qu'une chambre prend deux trois affaires et continue ma route en direction de la salle de bain. Je la laisse là un peu déboussolée et lui fait un sourire en partant , sourire qu'elle me rend .Je me dirige vers la cuisine quand j'y rentre j'entends une voix qui me surprends je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un était debout . Il me dit :

-Tu es déjà levé amour ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

- Harry ? Tu es déjà debout ? La salle de bain est déjà prise, alors demi-tour va à la cuisine, le petit déjeuner est prêt !  
- Ron est déjà levé ?  
- Non.  
- Qui est dans la salle de bain dans ce cas ?  
- C'est ... C'est Pansy.  
- Euh pas Parkinson je suppose ?  
- Si, allez viens je vais te faire des pancakes.  
- D'a ... D'accord.  
- Harry je ... je voudrais que tu sois gentil avec elle tu sais ça à pas était facile pour elle.  
- Je veux bien Mione' de toute façon si Snape te l'a confiée c'est qu'elle est digne de confiance non ?  
- Oui et ...

J'allais lui dire qu'elle me semblait gentil à moi aussi mais il m'aurait demandé pourquoi et la réponse n'était autre qu'impossible à dire autant pour Pansy que moi et je n'ai pas le droit de partager les faiblesses de Pansy avec Harry, je suis une fille bien comme il faut ... du moins en apparence disons.

- Et ... ? dit Harry ce qui me ramena à la réalité.  
- Et on va faire des pancakes suis moi.  
- Attends.  
- Quoi ?

Il me pousse contre le mur et me bloque avec son corps il a beaucoup changé ces deux dernières année il est beaucoup plus grand, plus fort aussi, il baisse ces yeux vert émeraude et croise les miens devenu presque noir avec le temps.

- Pas ici s'il te plait.  
- Ron dors, non ? Et tu ne m'as pas embrassé pour me dire bonjour.  
- Si Pansy sort de la salle de bain ?  
- Alors dépêche toi de m'embrasser comme ça on ne risquera plus rien.

Comme toujours je m'abaisse à se que me dit Harry. Je me hisse donc sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir atteindre ses lèvres, en pestant intérieurement d'être si petite, il me prend de cour, comme toujours, et c'est lui qui m'embrasse, comme toujours. Ce baiser n'a rien de romantique ou d'amoureux bien loin de là, il est brutal et dur, comme Harry. C'est ça que j'aime chez lui et sa façon d'être avec moi aussi ...

- On va les faire ces pancakes Mione' ?  
- Suis moi.

Je me retrouve donc une fois de plus à jouer à se jeu stupide comme tout les matins avec Harry, " pancakes version Moldue " voila à quoi nous jouons. Pansy arrive dans la pièce toute gênée, elle porte des affaires à moi, autant dire rien de très coquet un jean classique et un débardeur tout aussi classique, noir.

- Eh parkinson ça va ?  
- Tu connais Harry, Pansy?  
- Euh oui, enfin je ...  
- Allez viens t'asseoir avec nous, Hermione fait des pancakes !  
- Euh d'accord.  
- Les règles du jeu sont simples ... commença à expliquer Harry.  
- Du jeu ? L'interrompue Pansy.  
- Oui, le matin quand je me lève avant tout le monde Hermione et moi on a un jeu : elle fait des pancakes façon Moldue, le reste du temps tu devine qu'on fait ça avec de la magie, donc elle fait les pancakes, les fait sauter et il faut qu'ils retombent parfaitement et moi je mange la moitié du nombre qu'elle réussi à faire sauter correctement simple non ?  
- euh oui mais qu'elle est l'intérêt ?

A vrai dire je me posais la même question mais je fais toujours tout pour Harry, je deviens meilleur de jour en jour à se petit jeu, c'est comme mentir cela s'apprend, et moi j'apprend très très vite.

- Hermione qu'est ce que tu fou le pancake crame !  
- Mmh désolé Harry.

Et me revoilà à retourner des pancakes, qu'elle jeu stupide. Mais bon cela amuse Pansy et je ne pense pas rejouer de si tôt car j'ai réussi à en retourner une quarantaine et l'estomac de Harry ne supportera sûrement pas vingt pancakes deux jours de suite. Pendant notre jeu débile Warick et Celina sont arrivés, accompagnés de Sofia, je leurs ai présenté Pansy qu'il n'avait pas connu étant trop jeune lors de leur entré à Poudlard. Puis Ron descendit l'escalier qui donnait dans la cuisine pourquoi descend-t-il par là d'ailleurs ? Sa chambre donne de l'autre coté et je le vois mal remonter tout le couloir pour le plaisir de descendre par cette escalier miteux, qui ne sert qu'à Luna aillant sa chambre en face au premier. Allez comprendre Ron en même temps, il s'approche de moi et comme tout les matins, il m'embrasse mielleusement et amoureusement. Qu'est ce que je peux détester ça, Ron me traite comme une fleur fragile qu'il ne faudrait pas briser, une poupée de porcelaine trop précieuse pour être touchée autrement que doucement et tendrement, je hais ça ...

- Salut ma belle, Warick, Celina, Sofia, tien Harry tu es déjà levé ? Salut Pansy, Gin' n'est pas encore debout ?  
- Non, je pense qu'elle dort encore, déclara Warick. Perspicace ce garçon quelqu'un qui n'est pas debout dors sûrement encore, c'est la nouvelle du siècle.  
- Euh Pansy qu'est ce que tu fais dans la cuisine ? dit Ron, comme si il venait de se rendre compte de la présence de Pansy dans la pièce, qu'elle idiot.  
- Je prend le petit déjeuner. Hermione à fait des pancakes façon moldu.

Elle avait dit ça le plus naturellement du monde comme si elle avait toujours était là ça ma surprise mais beaucoup amusé je l'aime bien finalement cette fille.

- Ah d'accord. C'est tout ce que Ron trouve à répondre et moi qui avait peur de sa réaction .Puis un blanc s'installe j'annonce donc :

-Je vais allez lever Luna et Ginny sinon rien ne sera près pour ce midi. D'ailleurs Ron ça m'arrangerais que tu aille au grenier, comme ça tu installerais Pansy dans ta chambre. Les jumeaux ne viennent plus, enfin c'est une longue histoire que je vous raconterai avec plaisir mais à un autre moment. Donc Ron tu monte au grenier tu installe quoi ... trois lit en plus de celui de Sofia il doit y avoir la place non ? Comme ça Warick et Celina pourrons ce séparer et laisser la chambre du bas libre. D'accord ?  
- Euh oui, si tu me laisse prendre mon petit déjeuner avant, et quel intérêt de libérer la chambre du bas ?  
- Tu verras en temps voulu je monte réveiller les filles.

Je traverse la cuisine et passe par l'escalier du hall, je ne monte jamais par l'escalier de la cuisine j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il va s'effondrer si je monte dessus. Je tombe donc sur la chambre de Ron et y jette un coup d'oeil par curiosité, le lit est déjà fait c'est étrange lui qui ne prend jamais la peine de le refaire avant le petit déjeuner. Puis j'arrive devant la chambre de Ginny je rentre sans frapper. Sa chambre est toute petite mais cela lui convient parfaitement, elle a une chambre à elle ce qui change du terrier.

- Ma puce réveille toi il est onze heures et on a une nouvelle parmi nous.  
- Onze heures déjà ? C'est qui la nouvelle ?  
- C'est Pansy.  
- Je ne dois pas être totalement bien réveillé parce que j'ai cru que tu venais de me dire que Pansy était dans la maison en ce moment.  
- Non tu as bien entendue Ginny et j'aimerais que tu te montre gentil avec elle s'il te plait je t'expliquerais plus tard pourquoi. Dépêche toi je vais réveiller Luna.

Je remonte le couloir pour arriver devant la chambre de Luna elle est légèrement plus grande que celle de Ginny mais définitivement plus en bordel , il y a de tout partout et des objets plus étrange les uns que les autres traînent sur le sol de la pièce .

- Luna réveille toi il est onze heures et une nouvelle vient d'arriver. J'ai l'impression désagréable de me répéter.  
- Mmh ... je descends tout de suite Mione.  
- D'accord.

Et voila ma corvée de maman est terminée, c'est comme cela tout les matins réveiller tout le monde prévenir d'une arrivé, d'un départ. Je retourne donc à la cuisine priant de toute mes forces qu'ils n'est pas assassinés Pansy.

- Warick montre sa chambre à Pansy s'il te plait et Celina et Sofia vous pouvez monter ses affaires ?

D'un coup de baguette je nettoie et range tout ce qui a servi ne laissant que le nécessaire pour deux personnes. Tout le monde obéit docilement à se que je viens de dire, quoique Ron peste qu'il n'a mangé que cinq pancakes. Je me retrouve seule avec Harry, je n'ose jamais rien lui demander depuis la "dernière bataille", il a tellement fait pour nous, puis certaine de ses blessures le font souffrir, il s'en plaint d'ailleurs beaucoup, j'ai même parfois pitié de lui.

- Je vais allez faire mon lit.  
- Hermione tu es une sorcière donne un coup de baguette et ton lit sera fait.  
- Oui mais moi je ne suis pas une handicapé je peux très bien aller faire mon lit je ne perdrais que cinq minute.  
- Je ne suis pas handicapé tu le sais très bien.  
- Tu te plaint à longueur de temps c'est pareille pour moi.  
- Qu'est ce que tu peux en savoir de toute façon tu n'étais même pas lors de la bataille.  
- C'est vrai... désolé.

Si seulement il savait que la peau qu'il aime tant toucher me fait si mal, j'ai toujours était très doué dans les sorts de dissimulation. Mes blessures seront bientôt parties m'a dit Severus mais me feront peut-être toujours un peu souffrir.  
Le soir arriva à grand pas les garçons c'étaient amusés au grenier tout en préparant les chambres ; tandis que Ginny et Luna étaient parties chercher des affaires sur le chemin de traverse en priant pour qu'il soit toujours habité et non dévasté comme un peu près tout depuis deux mois, et dire que Harry tue le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps alors qu'il a à peine 19 ans et que des centaines d'aurors confirmés n'arrivent pas à attraper les derniers fidèles qui dévastent le monde , pathétique . Après le dîner tout le monde se leva et parti se coucher me laissant comme toujours, seule dans ma petite chambre, j'essaye de dormir depuis bientôt une heure rien à faire. J'entends alors des bruits venant du premier, des pas qui remontent le couloir. Harry ? Non il ne passerait par pas là pour me rejoindre. Ron ? Il m'aurait prévenu. Les plus étrange des bruits son ceux que j'entends venant de la chambre au dessus de moi le plancher grince. Je me décide et monte doucement l'escalier pour ne pas faire grincer les marches de bois usé, puis me dirige vers la chambre qui se trouve au dessus de la mienne c'est à dire la chambre de Pansy.

_Si j'ai le temps demain je mettrais peut-être un autre chapitre il est tapé mais pas corrigé, désolé pour les fautes de ce chapitre si il en a mais c'est casi sur. BizOo_


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à leila et HappyHermia pour leur petit mot ça m'a donné le courage de publier ce chapitre et j'ai beaucoup rigolé a ton message miniblonde07 parce-que je romp le suspence c'est une fic Drago/Hermione c'est marrant d'embrouiller tout le monde Hi Hi . J'ai pas reussi à couper plus tôt j'ai tout ecrit d'un coup et je savais plus ou m'areter alors il est un peu long desolé . Bonne lecture . 

Chapitre 3

J'ouvre la porte doucement ne prenant pas la precaution de m'annoncer . Je la vois la sur le sol elle pleure doucement , elle a mal , je le sait , ça se voit , comment cela pourait il être autrement j'ai eu telement mal moi aussi ...

- Pansy ?  
- Je ... Je les vois , tout le temps Hermione ils sont là , j'ai si mal . Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière comme pour se consoler .  
- Je ... Je sais ce que ça fait Pansy , je sais que tu as mal .  
- Ce ... C'est vrai ?  
- Oui et tu sais , tu as eu de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un pour prendre les coups pour toi , sans ça tout aurait était plus difficile . Moi j'ai tellement eu envie de mourir si tu savais , alors sois heureuse et remercie celui qui était avec toi .  
- Tu ... Tu veux bien rester avec moi ?  
- Bien sur , allez viens là .

Je la prend dans mes bras et la sert fort , comme quand Severus me rassurait le soir , comment aurais-je pus la consoler autrement moi qui ne suis guère la personne appropriée pour ecouter les autres . Nous , nous sommes endormit l'une contre l'autre . Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi toute seule , depuis cette fameuse nuit avec Severus , même Harry n'a pas le droit de rester avec moi après nos relation , il faut dire que je n'ai pas des nuits paisible aussi , je me reveille souvent ajité de convulsion sans compter que je m'ajite et parle dans mon sommeil quand je le trouve , Si Harry venait à comprendre pourquoi j'en serais malade alors je dors seule c'est plus simple que de faire face à la realité . Le matin arriva vite et la semaine passa je reçu un hibou de Severus qui m'indiquait comme je l'avais pressenti l'arrivé du sauveur de Pansy je lui repondit donc :

Sev

vers deux heures du matin je dormirais peut-être du moin les autres donc dirige le vers ma chambre je l'attendrais.

je t'embrasse prend soin de toi

Hermione

Ps : tu ne tiens toujours pas à me dire de qui il s'agit ?

je me retrouve donc à attendre "le sauveur" de Pansy , je suis à coté de mon lit , dans un petit fauteuil rapiécé et usé de part et d'autre , tenant fermement la main de pansy dans la mienne . Quelqu'un toqua trois petits coups à ma porte . Je me lève et repose la main de Pansy sur le lit en prenant garde à ne pas la reveiller , puis j'ouvre la porte et tombe nez à nez avec Malefoy je ferme la porte en le poussant par le même coup dans le couloir .

- Granger qu'elle bonne surprise.  
- Malefoy alors c'est toi .  
- Tu avais l'air bien pressé de sortir de là ? Il y a qui à l'interieur la belette ou saint potter ?  
- Personne je ... Il n'y a personne .  
- Alors tu ne vois aucun inconveniant à ce que je rentre ?  
- NON ... Je non on va plutôt ... Euh ... Je vais te montrer ta chambre viens .

Je le savais pourtant Malefoy est une vrai tête de mule . Il a ouvert la porte le temps que je me retourne pour lui indiquer la direction à prendre . Il jette un coup d'oeil et la referme violement , la claquant , je lui prend la main et l'entraine dans la cuisine afin que personne n'entende notre conversation , j'insonorise la pièce .

- TU ES FOU ? TU VEUX REVEILLER TOUT LE MONDE OU QUOI ?  
- Ne crie pas Granger , tu voulais que je reagisse comment je viens de tomber sur Pansy dans ... Dans ton lit . J'allais lui repondre quand j'entend venant du couloir :  
- Amour tu es levé ?  
- Et merde ... Malefoy tu m'attends la ! tu ne bouge pas .

Je pars dans le couloir à la rencontre de Harry ou peut-être Ron , quand je l'aperçoit il me souri c'est yeux rencontre les miens et il me prend dans ses bras pour m'embrasser mais je le coupe dans son élant .

- Harry , je suis desolée si je t'ai reveillé c'est ma porte qui à claqué je ... J'allais chercher quelque chose en faite ... Je vais retourner ... Euh dans ma chambre , oui , je retourne dans ma chambre .  
- Ne me ment pas , tu n'es pas obligé . Je sais bien que tu dois passer du temps avec lui .  
- Ah oui ?  
- Oui après tout c'est ton copin ... Attendez Malefoy mon copin de quoi il me parle ... Mais oui de Ron il croit que je suis allez voir Ron .  
- Je ... Je n'étais pas avec Ron , j'allais chercher un livre Harry .  
- Si tu veux . Je monte me recoucher .  
- Harry .  
- Je n'aime pas que tu couche avec lui c'est normal non ?  
- Je ... Oui .  
- Allez laisse tomber viens m'embrasser .

Je l'embrasse donc puis fait mine de retourner dans ma chambre pour revenir vers la cuisine une fois Harry disparu du couloir.

- C'était Weasley .  
- Non Harry .  
- Ah ... Tu es avec Potter ?  
- Non Ron .  
- Pourquoi Potter t'appelle t-il amour alors ?  
- Malefoy c'est compliqué . S'il te plait garde ça pour toi !  
- Non . Tu trompe Weasley avec Potter !  
- Non ... C'est ... C'est disons compliqué d'accord ?  
- D'accord .  
- En attendant tu ne dis rien malefoy ?  
- Tu m'expliquera ?  
- Si tu veux .  
- Et tu m'appellera Drago .  
- Si tu veux .  
- Alors je me tais .  
- D'accord allez viens je vais te montrer où tu dors .

Il me suis docilement ce qui est surprenant pour un Malefoy , surtout celui-ci . Il regarde le sol en marchant , où est le regard fière du Drago que je connais , celui que je trouvais incroyablement sexy j'ai pas dis sexy j'ai dis beau d'accord c'est vrai qu'il était beau avec son visage froid ses sourires mesquins mais la plus rien il semblait tellement ... fade . On arrive devant l'ex-chambre de Warick et Celina la plus grande j'avais prevu le coup et avait anticipé les caprices de Malefoy .

- Voila c'est ta chambre .  
- D'accord et euh ... Il y a qui ici ?  
- Harry , Ron , Ginny , Pansy , Celina et Warick deux Serdaigle et une Poutsoufle mais elle repard demain donc je pense pas que tu la croise et moi bien sur .  
- Dis ... Euh ... Pansy , elle va bien ? Je veux dire mieux , enfin tu vois ?  
- Pansy... Pansy elle va comme une fille sequestrée , violée , batue et térifiée pendant cinq mois .  
- Mal .  
- Très , elle en viens même à domrir avec moi .  
- Tu l'as comprend c'est normal ... Merci .

C'en est trop pour moi , qui est cette personne en face de moi ? Surement pas Drago Malefoy on lui a ramoli le cerveau ou quoi ? Il s'abaisse à dire merci à moi tout ce qu'il deteste le plus au monde , moi , Hermione Granger il me dit merci . Je ne tient plus je le gifle j'en ai marre de voir tout c'est gens faible autour de moi c'est contagieux ou quoi ?

- Pourq ... ?  
- Chuttt ... Desolé je ... Je m'excuse d'accord ? Rentre dans ta chambre .

Il rentre dans sa chambre . Dieu qu'il a de belle fesse . Je me retourne et commence à faire demi tour pour atteindre l'escalier du hall quand j'entend une lame de parquet craquer .

- Harry ?  
- Non ... euh c'est Ron .  
- Ah c'est toi ... c'est que j'ai vu Harry en bas et je croyais que enfin il était en bas parce que ... et je croyais .  
- Ne t'inquiete pas ce n'est que moi , je ... j'allais me coucher .  
- Je peux venir t'aider si tu veux .  
- Non je .  
- Ron je ne te propose pas de dormir là !  
- Je .. je sais , c'est que j'ai .  
- Pas envie , d'accord va te coucher ...

Troisieme fois cette semaine qu'il n'a pas "envie" il lui prend quoi et moi je fais quoi si j'ai envie moi ... comme les deux autres fois .

- Harry .  
- MMh Hermione qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je joue à la dinette que veux tu que je fasse avec toi dans ta chambre voyons .

Harry comprend mon intention car il semble plus reveillé , il me prend dans ses bras et me souleve sans aucun probleme suis-je si légère ? il me depose sans aucune douceur sur le lit avant de se caler sur moi . Comme toujours nos rapport non rien d'amoureux ni m'aime de doux ils sont dur , brutal et même sauvage à vrai dire c'est cela qui m'exite chez Harry c'est ce que je trouve chez lui qu'il n'y a pas chez Ron . Lui il ne me traite pas comme un objet fragile . Une fois qu'on eu fini de jouer je sort , il fait froid en se moment mais j'aime bien sentir le vent glacé qui me frole .

- Tu vas attraper la crève Granger qu'est ce que tu fou dehors si tôt ?  
- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire Malefoy ? Et toi pourquoi t'es là ?  
- Tut tut tut Drago . Moi j'aime bien sortir le matin quand il fait encore noir que tout est ... Que tout semble .  
- Sans couleur , vide , ... Mort ?  
- Oui .  
- Il faut se lever plus tôt Drago pour surprendre un monde sans couleur .  
- Tu crois que ...  
- Que ce sera aussi beau demain ? non jamais , c'est la première fois qu'on aperçoit ce tableau qu'on voit sa splendeur réel après il semble juste .  
- Triste .  
- Exactement .  
- Tu es byzar Granger .  
- Et toi tu es faible Drago .  
- Quoi ?  
- Oui tu es faible tu en viens même à me remercier tu me fais pitié .  
- Je sais , ce n'est qu'une aparence tu le sais mieux que quiconque non ? qu'il faut montrer au autre ce qu'ils veulent voir de toi .  
- Je ne veux pas que tu te montre ainsi ...

Il se lève brusquement et fait exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais .

Alors à quoi elle s'attendait ? vous verez . Je pars demain matin normalement donc a part si j'ai le Pc mercredi il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre avant le 28 . BizOo


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou je suis de retour un peu avant ! Genial non ? Alors à ma TinetteLaPetiteFéeClochette ça m'arrangerais même que tu me corrige car je suis une scientifique comme tu le sais bien cousine et les fautes j'en fais enormement bon pas les deux ou trois chapitres qui vont suivre car je vais publier vite pour rattraper mon retard mais des que je peux je t'envoi les chapitres suivant et si ça te soul dit le moi oki ? biSous . 'Tite mione tu vas être surprise de ce que je reserve à ce pauvre Drago ! Miniblonde07 tu n'aura pas à attendre jusqu'au 28 aujourd'hui c'est le 26 Genial non ? mdr et HappyHermia merci et Hermione est tel que moi je l'imagine et je l'imagine bien un peu obsedé derrier ses air de gentil fille d'ailleur elle est plus tellement la gentil fille qu'elle etait à Poudlard . Sur ce bon chapitre et Gros biSous !

Chapitre 4 :

Il se leve brusquement et fait exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais il saisit mes poignés et les serre il me fait mal mais qu'importe , il m'embrasse mechament en torturant mes levres jusqu'a ce que je lui cède le passage et qu'il commence à jouer avec ma langue . Je me detache de lui le regarde en l'evaluant puis lui jette .

- Pas si mal .  
- Comment ça pas si mal tu te fou de moi ?  
- Oui c'était genial enfete tu es peut-être pas aussi faible que ce que je pensais .

C'était vrai ce baiser m'a tellement ... tellement bouleversé j'avais jamais ressenti ça avec personne les partenaires ne manquait pourtant pas mais la ça avait était tellement ... bien oui juste bien , deux personne et un baiser rien de plus .

- Je vais me coucher .  
- Moi je vais prendre une douche .  
- C'est une invitation ?  
- Ca depend si tu l'accepte ou pas ?

Je suis folle ... non j'en veux plus rien qu'avec un baiser il m'a offert plus que ce que Harry et Ron peuvent me promettre . J'ai envie de le sentir près de moi , non j'en ai besoin . Je me dirige donc vers la salle de bain , je fais couler l'eau de la douche doucement . Drago me prend doucement par la taille puis me souleve violement pour me deposer sur le bord de levier je deboutone sa chemise facilement .

- Pressé ? me dit-il . Il compren que oui et me fais languir . Il me deshabille lentement avant de ce decider à poser ses mains sur moi . Avec Harry et Ron c'est tellement different , Ron m'aporte de la tendresse de l'amour alors que harry est plus violent , Drago lui c'est un tout , tout est tellement different j'ai toujours ce que je desirs quand je le desir et je n'y prend plus plaisir alors que quand les mains de Drago me frole legerement ce positionant sur mes hanche puis remontant doucement , je ne peux empecher un gemissement ce qui exita Drago au plus au point , puis quelqu'un toqua à la porte .

- Et merde ... Je lui lance dans un murmure va t-en .  
- Mais .  
- Chutt , il y a quelqu'un Drago va t'en s'il te plait , tu as ta baguette insonorise la piece avant s'il te plait .  
- Mais .  
- Tais-toi va t'en . Je prends un peignoir l'enfile et annonce à vois haute et clair cette fois si : Oui ? Drago fait ce que je lui ai dit et le temps que Pansy ouvre la porte il n'était plus là .  
- Mione desolé de te deranger .  
- Tu ne me derange pas sisy j'allais me doucher .  
- Tu vas bien ? je ... j'ai eu peur ce matin en me reveillant sans toi ... Je t'ai reveillé en bougeant , si c'est ça dit le je peux retourner dans ma chambre tu sais je .  
- Non ne t'inquiete pas Sisy c'est ... Drago il est arrivé cette nuit on a discuté puis j'ai voulu prendre une douche et me voila .  
- C'est ... C'est vrai il est là ? Je cours le voir alors ... enfin si je peux ?  
- Euh ... Oui bien sur .

J'aurais tellement voulu lui dire non , j'étais tellemnt gené qu'elle me demande comme si Drago était à moi . Ca me rend triste et aussi un peu jalouse de savoir qu'elle est là haut dans sa chambre surement dans ses bras qu'elle peut l'etreindre naturelement alors que moi je n'ai nullement le droit il faut faire ce que les gens attende de nous Drago le sais , j'ai pourtant tellement envie de le savoir à coté de moi , contre moi .  
Déjà deux semaines que l'on cohabite autant dire que la guerre qui regne dehors n'est qu'un jeu en face de l'atmosphere qu'il y a dans la maison . Ron , Luna et Drago sont de leur coté tandis que Harry , Ginny et Pansy sont du leur quand à Warick et Celina eux ne font que manger avec nous puis remontent au grenier moi je vais des uns au autres .  
Ce soir Pansy n'est pas venue me rejoindre , je vais dormir seule , et je n'ai pas envie d'être seule plus maintenant . Je passe un petit pull blanc sur ma nuisette puis traverse le hall . Je suis pied nu et le carelage me glace litteralement . Je monte le petit escalier en evitant de faire grincer les marches afin de ne reveiller personne , il regne un silence de mort au premier étage qui me surprend , je vais jusqu'a l'echelle qui permet d'atteindre le grenier ammenagé en chambre . Une fois la haut je chercher le lit de Ron , je pousse la petite porte qui donne sur la chambre qu'il a ammenagé je tombe sur un lit bien fait comme si personne ne dormait ici ou est Ron ? Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose et si il c'était fait enlevé ? Vite il faut que je trouve Harry je redescent la petit echelle très vite je loupe une barreau et m'écrase par terre qu'importe ... Harry vite je vais jusqu'à sa chambre et ouvre la porte sans delicatesse le plus vite possible . Le lit et vide aussi , je m'effondre dans le couloir , il est arrivé quelque chose c'est sur ... Le poid qui me bloque la gorge revient je tousse j'ai mal , je tousse beaucoup , énormement , beaucoup plus que d'habitude .

- Hermione ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Drago le sauveur de ses Dames comme toujours , il me souleve et m'emene dans sa chambre , il me depose sur son lit et se cale au dessus de moi afin d'areter mes tremblements . Je me calme petit à petit et la position dans laquelle nous sommes devient légèrement génante . Il voit que je suis genée et commence à se relever mon cerveau se remet à fonctionner corectement .

- Harry !  
- Non moi c'est Drago mais bien essayé .  
- Non je ... J'étais ... Je le cherchais ... C'est ... C'est ron il ... Il est plus là !  
- Hermione calme toi , je vais ... Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe d'accord ? Tu ne bouge pas !

J'obeit comme toujours , je m'allonge sur le coté dans ses draps , les draps son vert ... Seprentard un jour Serpentar toujours apparement , l'oreillé sens son odeur combien de fois ces deux dernière semaine j'ai revé d'être ici , dans ce lit , dans ces draps , mais aucunement j'ai revé d'y être seule . Il revient j'entends ses pas qui fond grincer le parquet .

- Je ... J'ai trouvé Harry et Ron ... Ils étaient dehors ... Eux ils jouaient .. enfin parlaient , oui il parlaient dehors .  
- D'accord .

Je me leve ne croyant pas un mot de se mensonge mal improvisé que me comte Drago, je l'aurais vu meilleur menteur . Je leve les yeux vers lui il me regard et son visage redevient comme il a toujours était neutre , sans expression je ne dirais même pas froid tellement son visage exprime peu de chose . Cela me vexe que je ne lui fasse pas le moindre effet alors que lui il me perturbe rien quand etant dans la même pièce que moi . Je fais deux trois pas pour me diriger vers la porte ma cheville me fait mal surement la chute que j'ai fais sur l'echelle . Je le sens qui me saisit le poignet puis me retourne vers lui il me fait mal mais je ne laisse rien paraitre .

- Tu m'explique ?  
- Quoi ?  
- C'est vrai qu'il y a tellement de chose à expliquer que tu ne sais pas par ou commencer .  
- Non je chercher simplement de quoi tu veux parler c'est tout .  
- Commencons par ce triangle amoureux c'est quoi cette histoire ?  
- Il n'y pas de triangle amoureux pour ça il faudrait qu'il y ait des sentiment et ce n'est pas le cas .  
- Il ... Il n'y en a pas ? Et Ron il ne t'aime pas ? Potter je comprend il se tape Sisy .  
- Quoi ?  
- Non euh je ... Sais pas ce que tu pense.  
- Puis je m'en fou c'est pas grave .

C'est vrai ça me vexe un peu mais après tout je le comprend je ne peux rien lui prometre il sait qu'on a pas d'avenir lui et moi autant qu'il s'amuse avec quelqu'un d'autre ce sera plus facile maintenant d'aller vivre avec Ron sans aucun remord .

- Tu ... Tu ne l'aime pas ?  
- Je n'aime personne Malefoy .  
- Tut tut tut Drago .  
- M'EN FOU LACHE MOI .

Je n'en peux plus ! Il faut que je sorte de cette pièce , je cours dans le petit couloir ma cheville me fait souffrir . Il fait froid je suis nu pied mon sang ce glace j'arrive enfin à ma chambre je me laisse tomber sur le lit . Je releve la tête pour croiser le miroir qui est acroché en face de mon lit je tombe sur mon reflet qui est cette personne que je suis devenu qui ne ressent plus rien juste les douleurs du monde exterieur sans jamais en ressentir les joies . Le matin du arriver car Warick entre dans ma chambre , me dit enrevoir il s'en va avec Celina . Il me promet de garder le contact sachant pertinement qu'il ne le fera pas moi j'acquièce puis me recouche en regardant le vague . Le temps passe les gesn partent , reviennet , evoluent , qu'importe ils me laissent toujours seulke ou est ce moi qui les delaissent demain moi aussi je partirais tout sera terminé je reste toute la journée dans ma chambre . Je sors dehors une fois la nuit venu , pour surprendre se monde sans couleur ... il ressemble tellement à la couleur de mon coeur .

- Tes lèvres sont bleu .  
- J'ai froid .  
- Tu pars demain ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu compte aller où ?  
- Quelque par.

Drago me prend par la taille delicatement et me retourne vers lui je maudit ma petite taille une fois de plus car je dois me lever sur la pointe de pied pour atteindre ses levres .

- On se revera ?  
- Peut-être.  
- tu pars avec Weasley ?  
- Oui ça t'etonne ?  
- Oui.

Il rentre je le suis doucement il tend la main vers moi je la prends il m'entrenne vers la chambre de Luna que veut-il faire ?

Je publie le prochain demain matin je pense enfin des que je peux peut-être ce soir tard Bisous !


	5. Chapter 5

Voila un nouveau Chapitre , cette semaine avant la reprise des cours av être un peu bousculer je sais pas si je pourrai beaucoup publier . Bonne lecture .

Chapitre 5

Une fois arrivé devant la chambre de Luna il pousse la porte delicatement , pour eviter qu'elle grince . Ce que je vois ne me fais rien ai-je un coeur ? J'en doute . Je n'ai même pas mal , aucune envie de pleurer , Drago sent se manque de reaction car il ferme la porte et m'emene avec lui dans la cuisine . Nous restons là a nous contempler sans parle ni même bouger se regardant seulement comme si nous nous comprenions l'un l'autre sans avoir besoin de plus comme si tout était une evidance .

- Hermione , Drago ? Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?  
- C'est fini Ron .  
- De ... De quoi ?  
- Je ne partirai pas avec toi reste avec Luna .  
- Je comment tu sais ? Je suis desolé vraiment .  
- Tu n'as pas à l'être .  
- Je sais mais Hermione comprend moi aussi tu ne me laisse même pas dormir avec toi ! et puis ... J'ai eu peur que tu sois trop .  
- Faible pour supporter le choc ne t'inquiete pas pour moi Ron . Je suis plus forte que tu ne le crois , avoir un bébé pour nous c'était pas prevu ça ne devait pas arriver tu le sais c'était un accident et ce n'est pas mon but dans la vie , on en aurait peut-être pas eu , Luna elle elle te fera plein de beau enfant , moi non .

Il me regarde cherche à deviner ce que je pense puis il se retourne et pars . J'ai mal ... Pourquoi maintenant ? Est ce la réalité qui se rapelle à moi ?

- Tu m'explique ?  
- Une autre fois.  
- D'accord .

Le soir arriva Ron parti avec Luna et Ginny . Ca ne me fit rien après tout il serait surement plus heureux avec une femme qui a des sentiments envers lui c'est vrai Luna doit l'aimer , moi ? je n'aime personne . Un vide s'installe dans la maison des la secondes ou ils eurent transplanés . Je me dirige vers la cuisine doucement sort ma baguette et commence à preparer le diner après tout que faire d'autre pleurer sur mon sort ? non je ne suis pas malheureuse bien au contraire , Ron m'a libéré , en quelque sorte , des sentiments que je croyais éprouver .

- Drago installe le couvert . On passe à table .

Le silence ce fait à table , que dire ? demain la maison sera vide , les Lestranges sont tombés et Mr Malefoy c'est rendu quel lache . Demain ... Je ne sais pas vraiment ou je vais aller , le silence est pesant devrais-je parler pour detendre l'atmosphère ? Pourquoi faire après tout demain qui en aura à faire que la pauvre Hermione Granger a supris son fiancé dans le lit d'une autre , je le comprend assez enfete après tout j'ai fait de même .

- Euh Granger ?  
- Oui Drago ?  
- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais ou compte tu aller ?  
- Effectivement ce ne sont pas tes affaires .  
- Hermione arrete d'être sur la defensive .  
- Harry je fais ce qu'il me plait .  
- Moi non plus je ne sais pas où aller , tu crois que je pourrais avoir le manoir de mes parents à ma disposition ?  
- Ah oui bien sur , desolé , je ne vous ai pas expliqué la lettre , Severus m'a contacté et il souhaite vous parler il viendra vers onze heure ! vous avez fini ? je debarrasse .

Je me leve et d'un coup de baguette fait tout disparaître qu'importe qu'il ait fini . Je me dirige vers ma chambre je m'allonge sur mon lit et ferme les yeux , les larmes coulent pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas , ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas pleuré deux ans exactement depuis la mort de Julia . Pourquoi pleure ton un être chere une fois qu'on l'a perdu ? Cela ne sert à rien non ? une fois parti il ne revient plus ... la vie est ainsi tout change mais elle , elle continue ne se souciant que de sa progression qu'importe le mal qu'elle fait dans le coeur des gens . La vie est dur , moi aussi à vrai dire .

- Je te derange .  
- Oui assez qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
- Ecoute je ... je m'inquiete enfin tu sais l'autre jour c'était quoi ce truc ?  
- CE NE SONT PAS TES AFFAIRES DEGAGE .  
- Severus est là vient .

Il me prend par le main et moi je me laisse faire il m'entraine mais avant d'entrer dans la piece il s'arrete devant moi et passe ses mains sur mon visage , il essui mes larme et me fait rentrer .

- Hermione ça va ? tu as l'air dans un piteux etat écoute j'ai quelque chose à te proposer . Je crois que j'en ai fini avec vous Miss parkinson vous pourez partir demain , ainsi que vous monsieur Malefoy le manoir etant à votre nom il vous appartient . Quand à vous monsieur Potter cela va sans dire que la maison Black vous appartient ainsi l'affaire est reglé hermione tu me suis ?  
- Euh oui ... oui bien sur .  
- Je ... Je suis desolé pour le comportement de Ron vraiment c'est un idiot et .  
- Ne sois pas desolé ce n'est pas grave , tu savais bien qu'on ne finirait pas notre vie ensemble Severus ne fait pas l'etoné . Que voulez tu me demander ?  
- Eh bien ... Je me disais que tu n'as nulle part ou aller alors ... ?  
- Oui je veux bien venir avec toi ou tu voudras tant que je part d'ici !  
- Je ... C'est vrai ?  
- Oui .  
- Alors je viendrais demain soir ça te va pour ranger tes affaires ?  
- Même maintenant je n'ai que deux trois affaire tu le sais bien .  
- Desolé c'est vrai , Ils te manquent ?  
- Beaucoup mais je fais avec comment faire autrement .  
- A demain .  
- Oui

Je file me coucher sans prendre la peine de parler au autre . Demain tout sera fini , ils ne seront plus obligés de jouer la comedie des hypocrites et chacun ira de son coté ou peut-être resterons t'ils en contact allez savoir . Le matin je me leve et enfile un jean et un pull je laisse mes cheveux libre et je me dirige vers la cuisine pour preparer le petit dejeuner , les gens arrive petit à petit ils ont l'air tous près à partir les conversations s'enchaine sur les lieux ou chacun va aller , comment cela était avant , moi je ne sais pas comment c'est je vais juste avec Sev . Le soir arrive et nous nous metons un table mais pas dans le silence une exitation certaine est presente .

- Je suis tellement contente de rentrer chez moi ça va faire tellement longtemps .  
- Euh ... Hermione je sais que tu veux pas trop en parler mais tu vas où ? parce que sinon on peut se debrouiller tu sais .  
- Moi je vais chez Severus .  
- D'accord ... je ... Hermione je suis desolé .  
- Desolé pourquoi Harry ? Tu n'as rien à regretter . Desolé je suis fatiguer je vais aller me coucher .

Melant le geste à la parole je me leve doucement de ma chaise qui grince sur le carrelage de la cuisine . Est ce que cela me manquera ? Les marchent qui grincent , les chaises frolant le parquet ou le bruit des portes claquant ? Je l'èspere un peu au font de moi car finalement j'aurais peut-être un semblant de vie que je regretterais d'avoir perdu .

- Hermione ?  
- Oui c'est mon nom .  
- Je peux rentrer ?  
- Depuis quand demande tu la permition .  
- C'est vrai je voulais juste te dire aurevoir je ne pense pas que tu veuille me revoir après donc .  
- Sisy on se revera je te le promet .  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Oui .

Cela rend les adieux moin triste de mentir , qui c'est peut-être est-ce la verité allez savoir . En attendant elle sourit et semble heureuse de cette declaration . Je prefere cela que de devoir consoler une personne ce n'est pas un domaine dans lequelle j'excel . Il doit être deux heures peut-être trois je ne sais pas à vrai dire ! j'ai balancé mon reveille magique dans un exces de rage . J'entends quelqu'un qui descend les escaliers des pas se raproche et ma porte grince .

- Granger ? tu es où ?  
- Chutt tais-toi ...

Je laisse la pièce dans le noir complet . Je m'aproche de lui je sais exactement ou il se trouve son souffle , sa respiration , son odeur , tout me l'indique . Je passe mes mains sur son torse , il ne porte pas de haut , je laisse mes mains vagabonder sur sa peau . Il n'attend plus et me saisit par le bras pour me coller à lui il fait glicer les bretelles de ma nuisette , mais il ne doit pas savoir ce que je porte vu le noir de la piece , et je ne porte qu'un boxer de dentelle noir mais comment le saurait-il ? Je recule alors puis lui prends les mains afin qu'il me suive . Il me pousse sur le lit et nos peau se rencontre il semble surpris mais ensuite ne semble guere y preter attention il m'embrasse puis colle sa bouche à mon oreille pour me sussurer :

- Je t'aime Hermione.  
- Moi je n'aime personne .  
- Ce n'est pas grave , tout s'apprends .

Et cette nuit fut la plus magique que je passa de ma vie je pense . Elle était empli de promesse , d'amour , de regret de tant de chose qui la rende tellement unique . En me reveillant ce matin je ne suis pas seule quelqu'un me protege et je sais qu'enfin un ange veille sur moi qu'il m'aime . J'ai l'impression de sentir mon coeur battre à nouveau . Je m'aproche de lui et soufle à son oreille .

- Je n'aime personne , à part peut-être toi mais j'ai trop peur pour ça .

Puis je me leve , jette des sorts sur mes affaires pour qu'elle rentre dans ma petit valise verte . Severus ne tardera pas le connaissant , d'ailleur j'entends ses pas dans le hall je reduit mes valises , m'habit rapidement et rejoint Severus qui me fait transplaner chez lui .

J'espere que ça vous a plus , je fais le plus vite possible pour le prochain chapitre ! biSOus


	6. Chapter 6

Désolé du retard j'ai passé une semaine de fOu c'est le cas de le dire ! Un peu de deprime aussi donc pas trOp mOtivé mais la je repard et normalement ca ira plus vite maintenant mdr Ce chapitre est plus court car je le trouve plus sympa coupé comme ça mdr mais je met l'autre casiment de suite . Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6 je crois

Les semaines passent , puis les mois , six exactement . Je travaille dans un café qui fait club le soir , alors le soir je sers et ecoute les gens agés ou même jeunes qui viennent ici epancher leur peine ainsi que leur soif . Un soir , ce soir precisement je rentre à l'appartement , Severus est encore dans la salle de bain , il y passe plus de temps que moi à vrai dire . Je me permet un rapide coup d'oeil juste pour voir , trop curieuse surement et ce que je vois me surprends .

- Pas si mal concervé ! Tu cache bien ton jeu dis-moi .  
- Hermione ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je te regarde ...

Je m'aproche de lui et le regarde droit dans les yeux , je n'y lis absolument rien , à part peut-être un peu de surprise de me voir m'approcher ainsi .

- Tu n'as pas envie de moi ? Même un peu ? Suis-je si laide ?

Et je fais la chose , surement , la plus idiote et surprenante que je puisse faire , je l'embrasse . Il ne me repousse pas , mais ne repond pas à mes attentes . Je n'aime pas qu'on m'ignore et encore moin laisser les gens de glace . Puis il me coupe en glissant :

- Drago t'a encore envoyé un hibou ce matin .  
- M'en fou un peu à vrai dire ... Pour le moment je suis avec toi non ?  
- Ca te sers à quoi tout ça Hermione ? Tu crois que je ne les ai pas vu deffiler ? Tout ces hommes que tu rejette après avoir eu ce que tu voulais ... Les posseder toi .  
- De ... De quoi parles - tu ?  
- Je te connais par coeur Hermione ! Je sais pourquoi tu fais ça , ne joue pas à cela avec moi .  
- Tu ... Tu ne peux pas comprendre .  
- Si ! Explique moi .  
- NON LAISSE MOI TU NE PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE !

Je sais qu'il à deviné , il devine toujours tout pourquoi me le faire dire ? Pour que je m'avoue la verité ? Je la connais la verité j'ai peur . J'essaye de sortir mais il me retient d'un bras ferme , en me prenant pas la taille , il est bien plus grand et plus fort que moi . Il me couche au sol et se met à califourchon sur moi avant de me dire .

- Ca t'avance à quoi Hermione ce jeu ? Ca t'avance à quoi dis moi de tous les avoir quand tu en à envie ?  
- COMME CA CE NE SONT PAS EUX QUI M'ONT !

Les larment perlent Severus sait , il sait de quoi je parle , de quoi j'ai peur , d'eux qui m'on trop souvent possedé tel un jouet , une attraction . Il me prend dans ses bras et m'emmene dans sa chambre il me couche sur son lit et se met à coté de moi en me serrant fort contre lui . Toute le nuit j'ai pleuré le mal que j'avais en moi comme pour me laver de mes fautes . Je n'ai pas dormi , Severus lui dort encore comme un bébé . Je me leve , je passe par la cuisine recuperer une tasse de café pour me tenir eveillé un moment puis file à ma chambre . Je m'assis à mon bureau et prends le première lettre d'un pile assez rempli .

Je veux te voir .

Drago

Ou encore .

Tu m'avais dis que tu m'expliquerais .

Drago

Puis j'ouvre les suivantes et encore d'autre , elles sont toutes d'abords courtent comme les première puis s'epaississent .

- Tu devrais allez le voir .  
- C'est une mauvaise idée .  
- Il viendra bien ici un jour ou l'autre .  
- Il ne l'a pas fait pendant six mois ! Six de plus ne devrait pas poser problème non ?  
- Oui mais c'est mon filleul je ne lui refuserais pas l'entrée de mon appartement .  
- Alors je ne serais plus là .  
- Qu'est ce qui te fais si peur mione' ?  
- Rien ! Je ... je ... si enfete j'ai peur , j'ai simplement peur parce tout ça c'est tellement .  
- Nouveau ?  
- Oui j'ai vingt ans ! Du moin je les auraient bientôt , et je ne connais rien au relation amoureuse , sans parler des sentiments . Ron et moi tu sais que c'était à cause du bébé et Harry c'était purement sexuel ... Comme pas mal d'autre .  
- Oui tu as même voulu coucher avec moi !  
- Je suis desolé je ... j'ai .  
- Ne t'inquiete pas je sais .  
- Il n'empeche que tu es sacrement bien fichu . J'aurais jamais pensé ça ! Quoique heuresement parce que je crois que j'aurais pas reussi à suivre les cours .  
- Ah , Ah , Ah , très drole .  
- J'irais le voir .  
- C'est la bonne decision , je le previens ?  
- Non surtout pas .  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Au cas ou je n'ai pas le courage d'allez le voir réelement .

Les jours passent et vendredi arrive . Je ne travaille jamais le vendredredi mais exceptionellement je me suis levé tôt , pas de grasse matiné comme d'habitude , pour pouvoir me preparer convenablement à allez le voir . J'ai mis un jean noir classique et un haut bleu pastel , j'ai laissé mais cheveux , qui m'arrive maintenant au bas du dos , libre . Je passe devant Severus qui me regarde droit dans les yeux cela me donne le courage de prendre ma cape et d'enfiler mes ballerines , puis je transplane devant le manoir Malefoy . Je sais exactement où il se trouve mardi dernier aussi j'ai voulu venir le voir mais arrive là je n'ai pas osé ouvrir la grille . Cette fois c'est different je m'avance et ouvre cette immense grille . Arrivée devant la porte je toque , un elfe vient m'ouvrir et me demande qui il doit annoncer . Je ne dis rien et lui passe devant . Je me dirige dans la maison au son de sa voix avec qui parle t-il ? Je le vois , il est là , il chercher quelque chose . Je m'avance , il leve les yeux vers moi , je lui souri .

- Je suis venu t'expliquer .  
- Dray ! Ca y est ! Je l'ai trouvé plus la peine de chercher ... Oh Hermione qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je n'en reviens Pansy , Pansy Parkinson et dans la cuisine de Drago qui plus est dans une chemise certainement à lui qui ne cache rien d'un debut de grossesse . C'est plus que mon coeur peut supporter je sors de cette maison . Drago et derrier moi je l'entends qui m'appelle , me demande d'attendre que je me trompe . Arrivée à la porte je me retourne vers lui le regarde droit dans les yeux et transplane .

Alors ? Votre avis sur l'etat de grossesse de Pansy ? Hi Hi moi je sais biZoo à bientôt !


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou désolé désolé désolé et encore désolé du retard mais bon l'anniversaire de ma meilleur amie m'a demandé beaucoup beaucoup de temps à preparer et le gateau n'en parlons pas alors après un bon gateau au chocolat 12 Muffins chocolat je trouve le temps de mettre un Chapitre le 7 je crois Bonne lecture .

* * *

Chapitre 7.

J'arrive au club où je travaille . C'est un café en journée . Je n'aime pas particulièrement cette endroit il est trop ... Trop joyeux à mon goût tous les gens semblent heureux en journée ici avant que la nuit tombe , moi c'est le contraire le jour me rend triste alors que la nuit ... Je m'avance jusqu'au bar pour rejoindre Devline .

- Mione' ? Tu ne travaille pas aujourd'hui tu sais ?  
- Je sais Devline , mais là j'ai besoin de décompresser.  
- Et toi pour décompresser tu travaille ?  
- Non je bois .  
- Il fallait le dire tout de suite .

Puis j'enchaîne verre sur verre , en racontant mes malheurs comme le font habituellement les gens , mais cette fois ce n'est pas moi qui écoute . Je comprend les gens qui font ça finalement en parler ça fait du bien sur le moment c'est vrai .

- Et il est comment ton Drago ?  
- C'est un ange .  
- Non physiquement je veux dire .  
- Pareil ... On dirait un ange , mais Devline il n'est pas gay !  
- Je suppose vu qu'il a mit l'autre enceinte ... mais bi ?  
- Ne compte pas la dessus . Puis je souris finalement Devline à toujours le mot pour rire. Je ... Je vais rentrer .  
- Ok à demain , rentre bien .  
- Je suis une grande fille ne t'en fais pas .

Je me lève est sors du café le cœur plus léger , mais loin de Devline les larmes coulent . J'ai tellement mal si c'est ça l'amour alors je me passerais de ce sentiment les autres font nettement moins souffrir . Arrivé à l'appartement de Severus je rentre doucement pour ne pas attirer son attention , il me demanderait comment ça c'est passé et je n'ai pas le courage de lui raconter le désastre de ma vie ce soir . J'ôte ma cape et l'accroche dans l'entrée , je retire mes ballerines afin d'être la plus discrète possible puis je vais jusqu'à ma chambre . Un mot est posé sur mon lit .

Je suis parti à ta recherche car Drago m'a dit qu'il te cherchait comme je ne t'ai pas vu revenir je me suis fais du soucis .

S.

Je cause du souci à Severus je loupe vraiment tout avec mes idioties . Je prend une douche pour évacuer un peu , puis j'enfile une robe vert pastel , je noue mes cheveux en chignon désordonné d'où seulement quelque anglaise s'échappe . Je vais à la cuisine et commence à préparer le dîner façon moldu pour me faire pardonner d'avoir causé du soucis à Severus , je sais qu'il aime bien quand je cuisine . Une vingtaine de minute après je l'entends qui rentre .

- C'est l'odeur de mon poulet qui t'as fais revenir ?  
- Non c'est toi .

Je me retourne pour voir mon belle ange blond devant moi les joues rosies sûrement pas le froid de dehors , car malgré qu'on soit en juin , les soirée son froide .

- Je rajoute un couver pour le dîner ou tu passe juste prendre l'apéritif avec Severus ?  
- Hermione ne joue pas à ça !  
- Mais je ne joue pas Malefoy !  
- C'est une méprise .  
- Tu ne t'appelle pas Melefoy ?  
- Ne fais pas l'idiote .  
- Je trouve que tu donne beaucoup d'ordre .  
- Hermione écoute moi .  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce ... Parce que je t'aime .  
- Et ... ?  
- Et pour Pansy c'est une méprise elle est enceinte de Harry ! Il est parti il y a quatre mois , il revient dans une semaine à peu près , il ne sait pas que Sisy est enceinte et elle a peur qu'Harry ...  
- Tu peux m'éviter le portrait psychologique de Parkinson à par si c'est primordial pour comprendre le fait qu'elle était dans tes chemises dans ta cuisine , dans ta maison .  
- Oui car je l'héberge en attendant car elle ne veut pas aller dans l'ancienne maison de Black et pour les chemises c'est juste qu'elle dort avec c'est tout il n'y pas d'explication particulière Hermione crois moi s'il te plait .

Je suis trop fière pour lui montrer que je suis soulagée . J'ai envie de lui sauter au cou mais une fois encore ma fierté me l'empêche je lève mes yeux d'un noir de jais , qui sont sans vie normalement , mais qui s'illumine au croisement de ceux gris presque transparent de Drago . Il s'approche de moi et me pousse jusqu'au plan de travaille pour me caler contre lui . Il baisse ses yeux sur les miens en même temps que je lève les miens . Il est plus grand que moi ! Il a encore grandi ou quoi ? Il fait quoi une tête de plus que moi si ce n'est plus je dois comme toujours me surélever pour l'embrasser ses mains se pose sur mes hanches , il me soulève comme une plume et m'embrasse passionnément .

- Tu as encore maigri .  
- Je n'arrête pas de lui dire .  
- Severus ? Ca fait longtemps l! Lui dit Drago , comme si de rien n'était .  
- Effectivement . Qu'est ce qui sens si bon ?  
- Le poulet . Je disais donc je met un couver de plus ou tu reste juste pour l'apéritif ?  
- Je profiterais de toi au maximum .  
- Je rajoute donc un couver .

Je passe une soirée magique . Je mange avec Drago et il rit avec moi alors que ça fait six mois qu'on ne c'est pas vu . La fin du repas arrive et Severus s'éclipse au bar en face de notre appartement pour nous laisser selon ses dires " un peu d'intimité" . Drago se lève du fauteuil où il était assit et se place à coté de moi . Je me sens un peu gêné de rester avec lui comme ça ce n'est pourtant pas dans mes habitudes de rougir .

- Tu m'as manqué tu sais ?  
- Je suis désolé c'est que .  
- Chutt ... Ce n'est pas grave tu n'es pas obligé de tout m'expliquer d'un coup ni maintenant tu sais ?

Puis il m'embrasse comme pour sceller ses paroles le contact de ses lèvres m'avait manqué énormément , il continue m'embrasser en demandant plus cette fois qu'un baiser , mais je l'arrête .

- Désolé c'est que .  
- Je sais ça fait six mois , c'est long ! Tu as peut-être retrouvé quelqu'un .  
- Non ... Non il n'y a rien eu d'important disons ... Et toi ?  
- Pareil ... Alors euh ... Pourquoi ?  
- Je ... J'ai envie de prendre un peu mon temps ... Pour une fois , pour montrer que c'est plus important qu'une simple histoire de sexe .  
- Je te comprends .  
- Merci , parce que pour moi c'est ... C'est un peu nouveau tout ça . Je le sens mes joue s'empourpre .  
- Tu sais moi je n'es eu que deux , trois histoires sérieuses et ce n'était rien comparé à toi et Ron vous êtes restés quoi ? Deux ans ensemble ?  
- Oui ... Deux ans et sept mois ... Mais c'est une histoire douloureuse qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour .  
- Alors explique moi .  
- Une autre fois .  
- Non maintenant , il faut parle pour que ce soit plus que du sexe .  
- Eh ... C'était mon argument trouve les tiens seul .  
- Sérieusement .  
- D'accord, tu sais Ron et moi on c'est d'abord mit ensemble comme ça , lui c'était pour connaître les relations sous tous les sens du terme et moi c'était pour me sentir protégé en temps de guerre en même temps ...  
- Tu veux dire que la Belette et toi c'étais votre première fois ?  
- Euhh ... Lui oui moi euhh non c'était un peu avant .  
- Quand ?  
- En cinquième année .  
- Quoi ? C'est vrai avec qui ?  
- Tu t'éloigne du sujet !  
- Pas avec ce truc la comment c'est déjà ... Krom .. Krum ouais c'est ça Krum ?  
- Non ... Non pas lui .  
- Qui alors ?  
- Blaise .  
- QOUI ? Continu ton histoire , je fais semblant de ne pas avoir entendu qu'à l'age de quinze ans tu as couché avec mon meilleur ami sous mes yeux sans que je m'en rende compte et sans qu'il m'en parle .  
- Donc Ron et moi on c'est mis ensemble puis on est resté c'est sept mois disons ... euh pas nécessité .  
- Nécessité ?  
- Je ... J'étais enceinte .  
- Oh ... et ... euh ... Enfin de sept mois qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?  
- A la fin de l'année de nos études j'avais déjà deux mois de grossesse compte jusqu'à cinq mois plus tard .

Drago ce n'est à compter sur ses doigts , ce qui me fait sourire et lui donne un air idiot tout mignon.

- Mmmh Donc juillet , Août , Septembre , Octobre , Nov ... Novembre tu veux dire l'attaque au chemin de traverse ?  
- Oui je ... j'ai été enlevé et disons que le bébé est ... Il est ... Elle est morte . Ron n'en sait rien c'est Severus qui m'a retrouvé deux ans plus tard , d'ailleurs à ton arrivé au refuge je n'étais là que depuis un mois et demi à peine . Severus a fait croire que j'étais amnésique , et j'aurais préféré , alors je me suis remise avec Ronald plus par obligation parce j'avais perdu sa fille.  
- C'est pour ça que tu t'entends si bien avec Severus ... Je suis désolé pour toi et ... Enfin si j'aurais su ... Je ...  
- Tu quoi tu aurais pitié ?  
- Non ... C'est ... Tu étais retenu où ?  
- Dans des cachots .  
- Tu sais où exactement ? ... ou par qui ?  
- Oui je sais .  
- Qui est ce ... Ce monstre ?  
- Un mangemort .  
- Je m'en doute mais lequel .  
- Un qui est tombé assez tard .  
- Hermione tu ne réponds pas à ma question !  
- Ce ... C'est ... C'était au Manoir Malefoy Drago .  
- Non ... Je ... Je ... Au manoir ... Je suis ...  
- Quoi ? Désolé ? Tu n'y es pour rien .  
- C'est mon père qui ... qui ...  
- Tu le considère toujours comme tel ?  
- Non mais .  
- Alors le problème est réglé .  
- Je ...  
- Chutt , Il y a pas de problème d'accord ? Je vais allez chercher ce pauvre Severus avant qu'il ait trop bu .  
- Je vais y aller alors .

Je suppose que je devrais lui proposer de rester ? Mais on coucherait ensemble si je lui propose il croirait sûrement que c'est le feu vert . Aimer c'est ça ? Se poser plein de question et avoir la migraine , douter ou se retenir de faire ce que l'on veut .

Desolé je coupe là ... Mais la suite viendra vite cette fois parce que ce Week-end n'ayantque très peu de devoir j'ai tapé une bonne partie de l'histoire ! BiSous laissez moi comme même un petit message mdr


	8. Chapter 8

Je ne sais même pas cOmment m'escuser davOir été si lOngue ... Entre tOtu les week-end à cOurir après du temps libre pOur ecrire un tit bOu de paragrafe de temps en temps tOtu ça pOur un paragrafe finalement pas très lOng desOlé j'ai même pas le temps dles envOyer se faire cOrriger les peuvres chapitre je les massecrent je vais essayer de grer mnt que les vacances sont bientôt la promis biZoo 

bOnne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 8

- Je vais y aller alors .

Je suppose que je devrais lui proposer de rester ? Mais on coucherait ensemble si je lui propose il croirait sûrement que c'est le feu vert . Aimer c'est ça ? Se poser plein de question et avoir la migraine , douter ou se retenir de faire ce que l'on veut .

- Tu peux rester si tu veux . Mais ça ne veut nullement dire qu'il se passera quelque chose .

Et l'honnête c'est pas mal aussi non ?

- Euh ... Je ... Je veux bien je vais aller au manoir le dire à Sisy ... Et ... Je prends deux trois affaires ... Je suis là dans quoi dix minute.  
- Je serais revenue , je vais juste en face .  
- D'accord .

Il m'embrasse le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes me fait frémir qu'est ce que ce sera ce soir ? J'enfile mes ballerines noir et prend ma cape puis je sors , je traverse la rue , vide à cette heure ci , alors quand journée elle est pleine de sorciers au habit multicolore mais ce soir tout est noir . J'avance d'un pas gay tout me semble beau . J'arrive au bar enface de notre appartement l'ambiance est joyeuse ici comme toujours d'habitude cela me dérange de voir des gens heureux mais là j'ai l'impression d'être encore plus heureuse qu'eux . J'aperçois Severus le seul homme tout en noir .

- A en juger par ton sourire je crois que j'ai bien fais de vous laisser votre " intimé " .  
- Severus ! dis-je indigné . On a absolument rien fait .  
- A bon ?  
- On a parlé .  
- Pas une discussion d'ont on tire la conclusion qu'on est ami / ami , du genre je t'aime bien mais on reste ami .  
- Non on est ensemble ... enfin je crois , mais je préfère attendre un peu .  
- Ouf .  
- Il dort avec moi ce soir .  
- Yes !! ... Enfin ... C'est bien je peux aller ailleurs tu sais ?  
- Et où ? Tu compte vendre ton corps contre un abris ? Quoique je t'accorde que ça marcherait sûrement si tu ne mettait pas ces horrible vêtement qui cache ton superbe corps . Mais ne t'inquiète on va juste dormir .  
- Oh ... Ben tant pis , on fait avec ça pour le moment .  
- Mais c'est un complot ?  
- Oui ! Va avec Draco je te l'ordonne !

Je me met à rire d'un vrai rire plein de joie de vivre Severus me suit et nous partons dans un fou rire . Je sors au bras de Severus puis nous traversons la rue pour se planter devant un bâtiment blanc délavé au volet de bois foncé nous rentrons j'ôte mes ballerines et ma cape et me dirige vers le salon pour me laisser tomber sur le canapé .

- Déjà crevé? Drago va pas s'amuser beaucoup ce soir .  
- Arrête avec ça! Lui et moi c'est …  
- Différent?  
- Mmmh ... Sérieux , tu sais je crois que … Enfin tu sais que je l'aime … Vraiment je veux dire .  
- Super!  
- Severus au lit et plus vite que cela!

Nous repartons dans une crise de fou rire quand un bruit de détonation plus que familier attire notre attention et nous calme quelque peu .

- J'espère qu'on ne rit pas à mes dépend!  
- Non ta peste de copine m'ordonnait d'aller me coucher car je soulignais qu'elle …  
- Que rien du tout!  
- Mione' ne fais pas l'enfant tu vois bien que Severus essai de me dire quelque chose alors cesse de le couper .  
- Eh!  
- Bon je vais vous laisser , je vais aller me coucher . Bonne nuit .  
- Toi aussi … Drago … Tu veux quelque chose à boire … ou euh …  
- Non c'est bon! Allons dans ta chambre j'ai hâte de voir à quoi elle ressemble .  
- Suis moi .

Je l'entraîne à travers l'appartement pour arriver à ma chambre . Le lit trône au centre du mur en face de la porte des draps vert de satin sont dessus … Le vert ma couleur préfère décor la totalité de ma chambre pour le reste du bois foncé presque noir complète la décoration .

- Tu es Serpantard toi maintenant?  
- Non! Pourquoi?  
- Ta robe est verte , le nœud de tes cheveux argenté et pour finir ta chambre est au couleur de ma maison!  
- Ton ancienne maison nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard puis j'aime bien le vert , d'ailleurs ça n'a rien à voir la chambre de Sev est rouge.  
- Rouge? Tu mens? C'est impossible!  
- Non je t'assure… Bon je vais me doucher j'en ai pour cinq minutes tout au plus d'accord?  
- Ok je t'attends.

Je le laisse là tentée de lui proposer de venir avec moi . Je prends ma nuisette noir dans un de mes tiroirs et me dirige à la salle de bain . Je me déshabille puis me regarde un instant . Me trouvera t-il belle ainsivêtu? Après tout notre seule nuit d'amour c'est passé dans le noir et lors de l'accident de la salle de bain j'étais sous l'effet du sort de dissimulation sortant de la chambre de Harry , après tout ce ne sont que de légères marques . Je me promet de grossir un peu on voit mes cotes et ma poitrine me semble plus légère Draco ne doit pas aimer les filles toute plate … Depuis quand je me préoccupe de ces détails . Je me douche puis j'enfile ma nuisette qui ne cache pas ma maigreur comme je le voudrais . Quand j'entre dans la chambre il est assis sur la chaise de mon bureau , il ne porte qu'un bas de pyjama gris et lit les lettres qu'il ma lui même envoyé .

- Tu n'en as pas lu la moitié!  
- Et encore j'ai commencé à les lire il n'y a même pas une semaine grâce à Severus après que …  
- Après quoi .  
- Après rien tu viens?  
- Tu as maigri non?  
- Un Peu…  
- Un peu?  
- D'accord beaucoup … je …désolé.  
- Désolé? De quoi?  
- Tu dois préférer les filles bien faite au fille plate comme moi …  
- C'est toi que je préfère .

Il s'approche et m'embrasse tendrement ne demandant pas plus qu'un baiser , j'en suis presque déçu Désolé de dire ça mais elle sait pas franchement ce qu'elle veut!! ( C'est vrai que c'est moi qui lui fait faire ce que je veux mais tout de même ) Nous nous couchons je trouve vite le sommeil dans ses bras chaud et rassurant . Puis en milieu de nuit je me réveille comme toujours car mon sommeil n'est que trop peu souvent en continu . La lune n'étant pas pleine la pièce n'est que faiblement éclairé mais je distingue parfaitement les traies angélique de mon belle ange blond . Je sens son cœur battre tout doucement contre moi et à cette instant je me demande comment j'ai fais pour arriver à m'endormir sans lui à coté de moi . Le sommeil me regagne et ferme les yeux sans perdre pour autant la vision de cette ange.

Je me lève doucement et ouvre les yeux péniblement pour découvrir une place vide et froide à mes coté.

EncOre desOlé ce week-enf n'est pas trOp mOuvementé techniquement alOrs surement un autre chapitre j'en sais rien HappyHermia ma fervente et surement seul lectrice ma sOuligné qu'On se perdait un peu dans mOnhistOire si c'est le cas je peux faire un resumé un peu avant pOur le debut du prOchain paragraphe ça me prendra pas lgtp ... Dite mOi ce que vOus en pensez .. Desolé chapitre pas très riche en action mais la suite promet mieux ... Je vous adOre Gros biZoo reviews plz


	9. Chapter 9

Ouf casiment une semaine de passé sans PC catastrOphe mais bOn j'ai survecue mdr Merci à A.M et ma tite HappyHermia pOur leur review . Bon je vais mette un petit resumé pOur resumer lOgique parce que même mOi je me suis perdu ne publiant pas très vite . BizOo bOnne lecture .

Au debut Hermione sort avec Ron mais le trompe avec Harry . Après une guerre mouvementé et une fin de guerre difficile un lien etrange ce noue entre Severus et Hermione elle . Après une cohabitation plus que forcé , Harry sort avec Pansy , et Ron avec Luna et Hermione couche avec Drago , celui-ci lui avou qu'il l'aime . Après six mois d'absence et de multiple lettre de Drago , Hermione , habitant maintenant dans l'appartement de Severus , ce decide à revoir Drago . Elle decouvre que Pansy est enceinte de Harry mais celui-ci parti à l'etranger l'ignore . Drago passe la soirée chez Severus et Hermione mais le lendemain Hermione se leve avec une place froide à ses coté .

* * *

Chapitre 9

Je me lève doucement et ouvre les yeux péniblement pour découvrir une place vide et froide à mes cotés . Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve? Je jette un coup d'oeil à mon horloge magique 11 h30 déjà ... Je me lève enfile un long déshabillé de satin noir et me dirige vers la cuisine , où l'odeur du café est plus qu'omniprésente . Severus est attablé avec la gazette du sorcier et j'entends la porte du frigidaire se fermer et une tête blonde apparaître je n'ai donc pas rêvé , ce n'était pas un rêve .

- Bonjour mione bien dormi?  
- Très bien Severus .  
- Je ne savais pas ce que tu prends pour le petit déjeuner … alors … euh je t'ai fais un peu de tout . Me dit Drago .  
- Il ne fallait pas t'embêter . Je lui répond cela tout en m'approchant pour quémander un baiser qu'il me donne .  
- Le matin elle ne mange rien comme toujours d'ailleurs.  
- C'est pas vrai je mange un yaourt .  
- Et je me tue à lui dire que ce n'est pas assez.  
- Severus a raison ma puce.  
- Mais foutez moi la paix je mange ce que je veux .  
- Je suis d'accord sur le principe mais pour cela il faudrait déjà que tu mange quelque chose.  
- Severus tu es bien gentils mais ce ne sont pas tes affaires et ça ne regarde que moi!

Sur ce un blanc s'installe je mange la moitié de mon yaourt et avec un soupire d'exaspération quitte la cuisine . Je vais dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche tout en me lavant les cheveux je pense à Drago … Je ne peux décidément pas m'empêcher de penser à lui c'est une maladie! Je sors et je vais dans ma chambre , je coiffe mes cheveux trop long à mon gout mais je n'ai pas le courage de les couper puis les nouent avec un ruban noir . Je m'habit simplement comme toujours une jupe en jean et un haut noir font l'affaire rien d'excentrique . Je passe par le couloir je met mes ballerines noir et prends ma cape .

- Tu t'enfuis ? Il ne fallait pas te vexer .  
- Je ne m'enfuie pas et je ne suis pas vexé.  
- Tu vas où ?  
- Je travaille moi je te signal.  
- Moi aussi tu sais …  
- Drago Malefoy travaille? Et tu fais quoi?  
- Je .. J'aide un ami ... Dans son restaurant.  
- Qui ? Blaise ?  
- Non mais ça te plairais ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Ben oui lui et toi vous avez été proche non?  
- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es jaloux de quelque chose qui c'est passé quand j'avais 15 ans .  
- Tu l'as fais avant moi c'est vexant !  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Oui j'avais 16 ans et demi moi …  
- Tu viens de casser le mite du Grand Drago Malefoy là . Je vais être en retard je file .  
- Bah au lieu de partir ainsi embrasse moi .

Je l'embrasse donc et pars toute surprise de ce que viens d'apprendre . Moi qui le prenais pour un tombeur et un feignant heureux de pouvoir vivre de sa fortune . J'arrive au café ou je travaille . Il n'est que 14 h je ne prends mon service qu'à 19 h mais Drago n'en sait rien , je suis venu voir Devline .

- C'est devenu une manie ces temps si de venir avant ton service dis moi!  
- Oui quand j'ai besoin de te parler .  
- Chérie on est samedi , tu es mignonne mais légèrement idiote , sache qu'il y a énormément de monde le samedi!  
- Chérie? Mignonne? C'est qui ce type Hermione?  
- Drago? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?  
- Je voulais voir où tu travaille et te surprendre mais la c'est moi qui ai une surprise .  
- Qu … Quoi? De quoi tu parles?  
- Mione je crois qu'il parle de moi .

Pourquoi? Drago serait il finalement gay? Il a l'ai en colère qu'ai je encore fais?

- Je pense qu'il pense qu'on est ensemble .

Je pars dans un fou rire ce qui étonne Drago qui me regarde incrédule . Je le regarde droit dans les yeux c'est donc ça son problème .

- Tu es jaloux!  
- Non je .. C'est normal on est ensemble non?  
- AH ! Ca y est enfin ensemble depuis le temps .  
- Devline tais toi! Bon on recommence les présentations . Devline voici Drago on est ensemble maintenant , Drago voici Devline mon très gay collègue de travaille .  
- Ah … Tu … Tu es …  
- Gay? Oui .  
- Bon bas ça va tu peux parle à mione alors .

A ce niveau c'est plus de la possessivité que de la jalousie , qu'importe, je l'embrasse et je rentre dans le café en les plantent là tout les deux . Je traverse le café et j'arrive devant une porte en chêne massif assez grande je rentre sans frapper comme toujours.

- Jour' chef .  
- Mione tu désires?  
- Je voudrais ma soirée.  
- Nous sommes samedi est c'est plein de monde .  
- S'il vous plait je ... j'ai trouvé quelqu'un ça fait combien de temps que vous me dites d'avoir une vie privée .  
- Dans ce cas la je peux faire une exception mais lundi je te veux à 18 h promis?

Je sors et rejoint mon amant ainsi que Devline qui discute gentiment , attendez gentiment? Drago et Devline que peuvent ils bien se raconter.

- Tu étais encore avec l'un de tes amants?  
- Et le plus important Drago mon patron . J'ai ma soirée de libre on pourrait faire quelque chose .  
- D'accord j'ai ma petite idée sur ce que l'on pourrait faire .  
- Laquelle ?  
- Tu verras !  
- Ben je retourne bosser moi ! Je passe pas mes journées à glander moi !

Je prends la main de Drago dans la mienne et l'entraîne loin des oreilles de Devline.

- Alors tu as sympathisé avec Devline?  
- Il est gay amour il n'y aucun risque a ce qu'il te fasse des avances ! Malgré que tu sois la plus belle femme que je connaisse.  
- Quel beau parleur .  
- Non c'est la vérité .

Je me met à rire une habitude ces temps ci entre les trois hommes de ma vie , malgré qu'une présence féminine me manque quelque peu .Il se stop et m'embrasse . Me regarde droit dans les yeux .

- Que dis tu d'inverser les rôles c'est moi qui reçoit ce soir chez moi , je t'invite à dîner .  
- Et madame Potter .  
- Ils ne sont pas mariés ! Harry ne sait même pas qu'elle est enceinte mais elle ira chez Luna ou Ginny .  
- Vous êtes toujours en contact?  
- Oui d'ailleurs elle voudrait des nouvelles de toi .  
- Non !  
- Si ! Elle me l'on demandé.  
- Ce n'est que par politesse sinon elles m'auraient envoyées un hibou .  
- Exact ! Mais ça ne change rien tu veux bien venir dîner chez moi?  
- Oui avec plaisir je passe me changer et je serais au Manoir Malefoy vers 19h ça te va ?  
- Oui !! Et prends des affaires pour le lendemain je ne te laisserais pas partir .

Je l'embrasse doucement presque timidement et je transplane à l'appartement je prend un sac et y fourre un jean noir une ceinture en tissu verte et un haut blanc . Je regarde l'heure 14 h 30 que vais-je faire jusqu'à 19 h ? Je fais le tour de l'appartement puis finalement je me decide pour un bain . Je ne pensais qu'on pouvait passer autant de temps dans son bain deux heures que je fais trempette en pensant à Drago . Quand je me decide à sortir je prends mon temps pour me coiffer me faireles ongles , magiquement bien sur mais tout de même , quand je regarde l'heure 18 h 50 s'affiche , j'enfile une robe blanche et chausse mes escarpins blancs eux aussi , prends ma cape mon sac et je transplane devant chez Drago .Le manoir Malefoy je ne saurais le décrire autrement que par grand immense majestueux et luxueux . Je frappe et m'attends à tomber sur un elfe quand je vois Drago.

- Je t'attendais … Tu es en retard ...  
- Je sais me faire désirer …  
- Oui j'ai remarqué; mais au bout de six long moi peut-être aurais-tu pus éviter de me faire encore patienter .  
- Tu as attendu six mois … Quelque heures de plus ne changerons rien.  
- Allez rentre. Sisy est encore là elle part dans dix minute.  
- Ah je .. Je peux repasser tu sais comme ça je … Je …  
- Idiote! Tu as peur de revoir Pansy?  
- Non je . D'accord je vais la voir c'est bon!

Moi peur de revoir une fille , qui plus est stupide ça non je ne l'avouerais jamais et encore moins devant Drago.

Bon je coupe ici je suis en vacances alOrs le chapitre suivant ne devrait pas tarder celui-ci comme celui d'avant non pas étaient corriger alors desolé ils doivent être plein de faute d'orthographe mais si je veux publier vite c'est comme ça desOlé larme au yeux mdr bref j'espere que ce chapitre vOus à plu il se passe pas grand chose mais dans le suivant y'a retrouvaille avec Pansy et ... enfin retrouvaille quoi !! Je vous embrasse fOrt petite review please So


	10. Chapter 10

HellO je pOst vite vite Je suis fiere de mOi j'ai tOut taper Ouf !! bOn c'est pas cOrrigé mais vOus m'en vOualit pas hein ? Gros biSOus à HappyHermia pOur sa review BOnne lecture 

Au debut Hermione sort avec Ron mais le trompe avec Harry . Après une guerre mouvementé et une fin de guerre difficile un lien etrange ce noue entre Severus et Hermione elle . Après une cohabitation plus que forcé , Harry sort avec Pansy , et Ron avec Luna et Hermione couche avec Drago , celui-ci lui avou qu'il l'aime . Après six mois d'absence et de multiple lettre de Drago , Hermione , habitant maintenant dans l'appartement de Severus , ce decide à revoir Drago . Elle decouvre que Pansy est enceinte de Harry mais celui-ci parti à l'etranger l'ignore . Drago passe la soirée chez Severus et Hermione mais le lendemain Hermione se leve avec une place froide à ses coté .

Dernier chapitre : Hermione passe la nuit avec Drago sans que rien en se soit passé . Vexé par les allusions de Severus et Drago sur sa maigreur elle va à son travaille pour parler à Devline et decouvre un traie de caractere qu'elle ne connaissait pas à Drago la jalousie . Il l'invite à passer la soirée chez lui en arrivant Pansy est encore là et hermione aprehende .

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

Je vais jusqu'à la cuisine et mon idiotie me revient et me fait sourire . Je la vois , elle est assise sereinement sur une chaise , la grossesse lui va si bien , son petit ventre s'arrondi et si je ne savais qu'elle était enceinte je ne l'aurais jamais su .

- MIONE! Comme je suis contente . Tu as maigri non?  
- Et toi tu as grossi?  
- Ah Ah Oui un peu . Mais je m'estime heureuse avec quatre mois et deux semaines de grossesses cela ne se voit pas encore trop .  
- Tu as toujours été plutôt menu .  
- Toi aussi mais là comment dire , il faut que tu mange Hermione sérieux!  
- Oui … Euh … Mmh ... Tu vois je te l'avais dit qu'on se reverrait .  
- Je pensais que ce serait plus tôt, mais ce n'est pas grave . Tu sais Hermione je suis réellement désolé .  
- Désolé?  
- Pour Harry .  
- Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas grave, puis il n'était pas fait pour moi J'ai trouvé celui qu'il me faut plus besoin de s'inquiéter.  
- Oui c'est vrai . Ginny ne devrait plus tarder .  
- Ah … Elle vient?  
- Oui parce que les femmes enceinte ne …  
- Peuvent ni transplaner , ni voler sur des balais , ni utiliser de poudre de cheminette et le portoloin encore moins sauf le jour de l'accouchement!  
- Comment sais-tu tout cela?  
- Oh euh … Une amie au travail qui se plaint de ça constamment .  
- Ce n'est pas le pire pourtant, le plus gênant ce sont les premières nausées .  
- Je sais …  
- Quoi?  
- Non rien …

Et je l'écoute me raconter des choses que je sais déjà . Que fait Drago si il pourrait venir me sauver ce serait pas mal . J'entends quelqu'un qui sonne à la porte , puis des pas dans le hall qui se rapproche et Ginny rayonnante comme à son habitude apparais . Elle est toujours aussi belle avec ses cheveux roux coupé court et coiffé en bataille elle a l'air tellement … Heureuse . Ca doit être contagieux le bonheur en ce moment .

- Hermione! Wahou tu as changé! Tu m'as manqué tu sais! Pourquoi tu ne donne pas de nouvelle .  
- Tu ne m'en as pas donnée non plus .  
- Exact … Tu as vu Dray … Drago … j'ai un truc euh à lui dire …  
- VIRGINIA? TU ES ARRIVEE MONTE!

C'est Drago qui l'appelle d'en haut , qu'est ce qu'il lui veut . Je vois les cheveux roux de Ginny partir à grande vitesse et j'entends ses pas pressés dans l'escalier .

- Pansy .. Euh où sont les toilettes s'il te plait?  
- A droite en sortant de la cuisine .

Je sors de la cuisine et monte les escaliers du hall . Je ne connais pas la maison … Pas ce coté là du moins mais je me guide à la voix de Drago qui ce fait plus clair au fur et à mesure de ma progression dans les couloirs du première étage .

- Oui à mon avis c'est le mieux à faire Virginia je suis avec Hermione … Hermione tu sais que ça pourrait la déranger , alors tant pis pour elle j'arrête tout , on en parle pas devant elle … On recommencera peut-être plus tard qui sait?  
- D'accord si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux! C'est parce qu'elle est malade que tu t'occupe d'elle?– Malade j'ai l'air malade moi? –  
- Malade?  
- Oui j'ai bien vu comme elle était maigre .  
- Elle a un peu maigri ... En faite beaucoup mais elle n'est pas m…

Je n'écoute pas le reste , et redescend doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit . Qu'est ce que Drago veut arrêter avec Ginny? Surtout pour reprendre plus tard? Et si ils avaient une liaison après tout six mois c'est long et je ne connais pas de petit ami à Ginny et ils ont pus se rapprocher et puis je suis pas si maigre merde .

- Bon bas on va y aller nous enfin si Ginny se décide à descendre , je sais pas ce qu'ils mijotent , mais il sont toujours fourraient la haut ou dans les cachots tout les deux . GIN TU ES PRETE? ON Y VA?  
- OUI OUI!

Elle arrive et me souri , ce sourire me semble tellement hypocrite .

- Hermione il faudra que tu viennes à la maison qu'on discute un peu comme avant .

Puis elles sont parties me laissant seule avec mes pensés dans la grande cuisine de Drago . Que c'était t-il passé ces six derniers mois ? Qu'est ce qui avait changé les vies de tout le monde?

- Alors mon ange heureuse?  
- De?  
- Ben d'avoir vu Gin et Sisy!  
- Virginia a passée sont temps là haut avec toi et Pansy n'a fait que parler de sa grossesse en croyant m'apprendre quelque chose.  
- Résultat des courses tu n'es pas vraiment heureuse de les avoir vues?  
- Non! Qu'est ce que vous faisiez avec Virginia là haut?  
- On parlait!  
- De?  
- De … De son travaille .

De son travaille! Quel menteur . Je ne pose pas plus de question il croirait que je suis jalouse alors que ce n'est pas vrai , puis j'ai le droit d'être jalouse non ? On est ensemble non ? enfin je crois ... Il appelle son elfe de maison et lui demande un repas pour deux personnes dans le petit salon . Avec tout les petits salon qu'il doit y avoir dans cette maison je ne pas comment l'elfe va savoir dans lequel il devra servir le repas .

- Suis-moi .

Je le suis donc à travers sa grande demeure , nous passons un couloir vert avec des vieux meubles en bois foncé , très noblement décoré , puis un autre et encore un , je me plais dans cette maison , l'ambiance qui s'en dégage me conviens , ma chambre ne serait nullement déplacé ici . Nous montons un petit escalier en colimaçon au bout d'un long couloir . Drago me tient toujours par la main comme si il avait peur que je me sauve . Nous arrivons en haut des escaliers , sur un balcon qui donne vu sur une immense fôret , d'ici la vue est magnifique .

- Alors la vue te plait mon ange ?  
- Oui ... Mais tu n'es pas obligé d'être romantique pour me plaire tu sais ... Tout ça te ressemble pas vraiment ça sonne un peu faux tu ne trouve pas ?  
- Si , et je suis soulagé que tu pense ça, parce que pour être honnête le romantisme et le seul domaine dans lequel je n'excel pas .  
- Non ! Il y en a un autre ! La modestie .

Je me met à rire , il se retourne vers moi avec l'air boudeur puis redevient serieux et me prends par la taille et me colle à lui avant de m'embrasser .

- Je crois qu'on à assez attendu là ? Non ?  
- De ?  
- Pour que ce soit serieux ?  
- Hermione !

Il dit cela avec un ton à moitié de reproche à moitié amusé . Ce n'est pas la réaction que j'avais escomptée Ne voulait il pas de moi ?

- Ca te gène ?  
- De ... De quoi ? Formule des questions cohérente s'il te plait mon ange .  
- Ca te gène que je sois si ... Si maigre comme tout le monde le dit !  
- Non pas le moin du monde .  
- Tu mens .  
- D'accord un peu , c'est vrai tu es pale hermione et je ... Oui je te l'accorde ça me gène un peu . J'aimais bien la fille petillante pleine de vie avec ses jolie joues qui rougissaient des qu'on lui adressait la parole . Alors oui ça me gène que tu es changée sans que je sois là . C'est comme une partie de ta vie qui revient et me dit : " Drago tu vois maintenant j'ai changée et c'est pas grace à toi tu n'étais pas là ! " , ça me rappelle qu'on a été separés six long mois . Mais tu vois ça me gène quand je te vois de loin , que je t'observe quand tu arrive vers moi , mais une fois que l'on est ensemble je ni pense plus il n'y a que toi est ça ne me gène plus .  
- N'essais pas de te rattraper je crois que je vais y aller ... Ce sera mieux ... Du moin pour ce soir .

Et je fais demi-tour me dirige vers l'escalier en retenant mes larmes pour rester digne jusqu'au dernier moment .

Qu'elle chieuse cette fille !! Bon ben il faudra attendre pour savoir la suite malgrè que l'on devine que Drago va pas la laisser partir cOmme ça ... QuOique GrOs biZoo .


	11. Chapter 11

HellO! Vous avez vu cOmme j'ai publié vite je suis fière de mOi! Mdr Allez bOnne Lecture! Et merci à HappyHermia et Junnie pOur leurs reviews HappyHermia -- DragO pOwer! Dommage on le voit pas trOp dans ce chapitre … 

Au début Hermione sort avec Ron mais le trompe avec Harry . Après une guerre mouvementé et une fin de guerre difficile un lien étrange ce noue entre Severus et Hermione elle . Après une cohabitation plus que forcé , Harry sort avec Pansy , et Ron avec Luna et Hermione couche avec Drago , celui-ci lui avoue qu'il l'aime . Après six mois d'absence et de multiple lettre de Drago , Hermione , habitant maintenant dans l'appartement de Severus , ce décide à revoir Drago . Elle découvre que Pansy est enceinte de Harry mais celui-ci parti à l'étranger l'ignore . Drago passe la soirée chez Severus et Hermione mais le lendemain Hermione se lève avec une place froide à ses coté . Drago à fait la connaissance de Devline le très gay collègue de travaille de Hermione .

Dernier chapitre Dans l'épisode précédent -- désolé pas pu m'en empêcher : Hermione revoit finalement Pansy avec qui elle s'entends plutôt pas trop mal et Ginny qu'elle soupçonne d'avoir ou d'avoir eu une liaison avec Drago . Drago et Hermione on une discussion sérieuse sur la ' maigreur " d'Hermione celle si blessé commence à partir .

* * *

Chapitre 11:

Et je fais demi-tour me dirige vers l'escalier en retenant mes larmes pour rester digne jusqu'au dernier moment .

- Non attends !

Il m'attrape par la taille et me soulève sans aucun problème , je me laisse prendre au jeu et met mes mains autours de son cou . Il m'entraîne dans une pièce qui à tout l'air d'être sa chambre . Il me pose au sol délicatement et me regarde , il ne me regarde pas tendrement ou amoureusement non il me regarde , m'observe . Il met ses mains sur mes épaules et fait glisser les bretelles de ma robe .

- Ca ne me gène pas . Et ... Et si tu te plais comme ça alors tu me plais comme ça .  
- Je ferais un effort . Après tout c'est ça être un couple , faire des compromis et c'est ce que nous sommes non ? Un couple je veux dire .  
Il me souffle délicatement:  
- Oui.

Et il m'embrasse mais cette fois ce n'est pas un simple baiser, je déboutonne sa chemise , arrivé au troisième bouton , il arrête ma main . Je le regarde incrédule , il me sourit passe ses mains derrière moi et dégrafe mon soutien-gorge de dentelle noir et fait glisse ma culotte . Il recule et me regarde je me sens gênée , il s'approche de moi et me dit doucement :

- Ca me gène même pas du tout .

Il me pousse sur le lit , et je me dépêche de rétablir l'équilibre en lui enlevant sa chemise et son jeans . Le sentir contre moi ça me manquais tellement . Comment ai-je pue m'en passer pendant six mois ? Cette douce chaleur , cette sensation de plénitude que lui seul arrive à créer en moi . Et cette nuit là , la première depuis longtemps fut passionné , la première , la deuxième et la troisième fois c'est et ce sera toujours un Malefoy après tout . La semaine passa entre le travaille , les sortis , les soirée entre amis qui serait plus des réunions d'hypocrite à mon goût . Puis vendredi arriva .

- HERMIONE !  
- JE SUIS EN HAUT J'ARRIVE .

J'enfile donc mon gilet afin d'être prête , puis , je descend par un petit escalier en colimaçon qui donne directement dans un petit salon , qui devait servir au thé que devait prendre Narcissa quand elle habitait toujours ici , car il y a des services à thé un peu partout . Qu'elle bazar cette demeure . Je m'étonne que Drago n'est pas fait appelle à une agence , ou je ne sais quoi dont il font constamment la publicité , pour décorer sa maison . Quand je vois un petit service à thé en porcelaine rose , j'ai du mal à imaginer Drago buvant avec le petit doigt en l'air , mais c'est sa maison après tout . Je sors du petit salon à thé , remonte un couloir et ouvre une porte qui donne directement dans la cuisine .

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore Pansy ?  
- Il est en retard !  
- Ca fait dix fois que tu me fais descendre , alors que je me prépare , pour ça !  
- Je sais mais à chaque fois tu remonte .  
- Je n'allais pas attendre Harry en dessous non ?  
- Il t'as déjà vu ainsi !  
- Ah Ah . Bon je vais rester de tout façon , je suis prête maintenant , et j'ai rien de mieux à faire.  
- Merci .

Qu'elle calamité cette fille ! Depuis hier elle compte les heures qui séparent le retour de son Harry qui est parti depuis quatre mois .

- Dit Pansy ... Pourquoi il est parti ? ...Enfin je veux dire , quatre moi c'est long ... Et euh il t'aurais emmené si il avait fait un voyage .  
- Perspicace ! En faite il a formait une équipe amateur de Quiditch - Pourquoi quand on parle des Hommes on revient toujours sur ce sport on en peut plus stupide - et bon , il a un peu utilisé son nom , ne me regarde pas comme ça ils lui doivent bien ça , enfin tout ça pour être qualifié pour la coupe du monde et ils ont jouaient le match d'ouverture contre toute attente ils ont gagnés . Puis de match en match ils ont étaient en demi-finale et là ils ont perdu . Ce n'est qu'une équipe qui fait ses débuts , Harry était un peu déçu dans le dernier message qu'il m'a envoyé mais heureux d'être arrivé là . Puis tu comprendra qu'il y a les interviews et les photos . Normalement ils rentrent aujourd'hui car ça fait une semaine que la coupe est gagné.  
- Ok , tu me laisse résumer , il part quatre mois loin de la fille qu'il aime et de son bébé pour voler derrière une petite balle à aile!  
- Idiote il ne sait pas pour le bébé .  
- Ca commence à se voir que tu es enceinte quoique non en faite . Comment tu fais? Tu es enceinte de quoi? Cinq moi?  
- Un peu moins . Tout le truc c'est ... Ces petits haut , ils sont géniaux je t'assure , juste évasés où il faut!  
- De toute façon c'est trop tard maintenant vous devez le garder quoique Harry puisse en penser.  
- J'y ai longtemps pensée , je ne me voyais pas faire un avortement magique encore moins un moldu et l'abandonner après l'accouchement j'en serais incapable .  
- Je te comprends . Et tu sais?  
- Je sais quoi ? Hermione je lis pas dans les pensés!  
- Tu sais si c'est un garçon ou une fille?  
- Non j'ai un rendez vous pour la semaine prochaine .  
- Tu me le diras?

Je suis décidément trop curieuse mais après tout je l'aime bien cette peste sa présence va me manquer . Je ne vois personne que j'aprecié à part elle finalement en journée . Drago fait le service du midi dans le restaurant d'un "ami" et moi je travaille le soir . Etant à mis juin je m'attendais à voir plus Severus , qui tient une petite boutique sur une rue parallèle au chemin de traverse à peine à deux rue de Gringott ou travaille Luna , et cette années il a décidé sur un coup de tête de prendre des vacances vous imaginez vous Severus Snape en short de bain sur la plage moi non . Alors je pensais qu'il resterait à la maison mais en ce moment il est toujours occupé ou pris . J'espère qu'il ne fait pas de bêtise après tout c'est un ancien Mangemort , certes repenti , espion et tout le bazar qui va avec , mais au début c'est comme même une belle bêtise voilà ce que fait Severus quand on le laisse deux minutes seul . Quelqu'un toque à la porte de l'entrée je me lève , j'ai dit au elfes de me laisser ouvrir la porte ce matin , je regarder Pansy lui souri et je m'éclipse de la cuisine . Je traverse le hall mes talons produise des claquement sec sur le marbre de l'entrée . Puis j'ouvre la porte d'un coup .

- Hermione?! Je … Je m'attendais pas à ça . Wahou tu es rayonnante , quoique tu …  
- As perdu du poids je sais c'est bon , viens par là toi . Je le prends dans mes bras puis lui dit . Pansy est dans la cuisine je … Moi je vais finir de me préparer .  
- Je connais la maison ça va aller vas y Merci .

Je monte donc dans les étages , je suis déjà prête à vrai dire mais regarder Harry et Pansy ce bécoter est au dessus de mes forces . Drago me manque nous ne nous voyons et quand nous sommes ensemble il me traîne chez un ami ou un autre ou il y a Pansy . En une semaine j'ai vu plus de monde que ces six dernier mois . Devline m'a dit que c'est normal au début , il veut montrer sa copine , mais moi j'aimerais qui me «montre» un peu moins et qu'il fasse plus attention à moi . Je me décide à redescendre et je retrouve Pansy en pleure , ce qui me rappelle la première nuit qu'elle a passé au «refuge» , je m'approche et la prends dans mes bras elle pleure contre moi silencieusement .

- C'est Harry ou c'est le bébé? - Je manque de tact je sais mais je n'ai jamais était doué pour ça -  
- Harry … il ne sait pas pour le bébé .  
- Pardon? Il … Tu ne lui as rien dit? Alors ... Pourquoi?  
- Il a rencontrait quelqu'un Hermione une fille , une américaine et … Et il me quitte .  
- QUOI ?? Harry? ... Harry viens là!! Où est-il?  
- Il est allé faire un tour , il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait dans dix minutes le temps que je me calme mais s'il te plait ne lui dit rien pour le bébé!  
- Tu veux dire qu'il n'a rien remarqué .

Quoiqu'il est vrai que ce haut cache plus que bien le ventre de Pansy et qu'elle est beaucoup moins grosse que moi je ne l'étais , mais de la à ne rien voir Harry est un idiot .

- Je ne dirais rien si tu me laisse aller lui parle ... Ce ... Ce n'est peut-être pas sérieux avec elle et puis tu l'aimes non? Et il y a le bébé ... Et lui aussi t'aimes j'en suis sur .  
- Vas lui parle mais ça n'arrangera rien Hermione il m'a trompé!  
- Je vais à sa rencontre .

Je sors de la cuisine décider de tuer pour le ressusciter avant de le livrer à Pansy monsieur le survivant . J'ouvre la grande porte d'entrée et fais quelque pas avant de me résonner vu la grandeur du jardin Malefoy , je le louperais à tout les coups mieux vaut l'attendre . Je m'assoie sur les deux marches qui donne accès au perrons et l'attends . Après quelque minute je le vois arriver les mains dans les poches . Il a l'air tellement détendu comme si rien en c'était passé .Il lève le tête et les yeux vert émeraude que je connaissais si bien me semble bien inconnu ainsi empli de larme . Je ne supporte les hommes qui pleure ... Je trouve ça minable .

- Harry! QU'EST CE QUI T'AS PRIS!  
- Je sais pas mione ... J'en sais rien ... Cette fille ... Gill je ... C'était pas sérieux tu sais ... Je te l'assure on est arrivé ne demi-finale on a trop bu ... beaucoup trop même et .  
- Tu as couché avec .  
- Non , on a baisé , ça avait rien d'amoureux ou de romantique c'était sexuel c'est tout .  
- Et comment tu en viens à quitter Pansy? Je croyais que c'était sérieux avec elle ... Merde Harry six mois que vous êtes ensemble . Elle t'as accordé sa confiance t'as laissé partir sans rien te demander elle t'as donnée sa confiance comme ça et toi parce que tu avais besoin de tirer ton coup tu as tout foutu en l'air . Elle t'aime elle tu sais .  
- mais moi aussi je l'aime .  
- Et tu la laisse comme ça parce qu'une pétasse blonde 1 de là-bas t'allume à quoi tu pensais?  
- Je sais j'ai était tellement con sur ce coup la .  
- Ce coups la c'est le cas de le dire . Et Pansy pOurquoi tu l'as quitte?  
- Je vais rester avec Gill .  
- Je ne comprend pas vraiment là tu aimes Pansy mais tu vas avec l'autre POURQUOI?  
- Parce que j'ai peur Hermione!  
- De quoi?  
- Elle est enceinte .  
- Comment tu sais?

1 : je n'ai rien contre les blondes c'est pour faire un peu cliché en faite , moi j'aime bien les blondes mdr je trouve ça jOlie bref je m'étale.

Oups je cOupe là , Finalement Harry n'est peut-être pas si idiOt et as vu l'évidence Parce que bOn à cinq mOis de grOssesse ça se vOit cOmme même vOus verrez bien . Demain reprise des cOurs dOmmages j'aurais aimé que les vacances sOit plus lOngue Mais mardi c'est mOn anniversaire je suis tOute cOntente je me suis fais un superbe gâteau!! J'espère que ce Chapitre vOus à plus j'adOre Hermione en mOde furie mdr et encOre j'ai mOdifié un peu ce que j'avais écrit initialement ça faisait harcèlement sinon . Gros biSOuS Laissez un petit message merci d'avance .


End file.
